A night at the movies
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia situada durante la tercera temporada, casi al final, cuando Kate invita a Rick al cine al fingir él que no conocía la película que ella quería ver... Epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí tienen una nueva historia. Hay dos o tres que se están terminando, por eso, como tenía estas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me animé a escribirla. Está situada luego del final del capítulo en el que Kate invita a Rick a ir al cine... durante la tercera temporada... no sé cuanto durará, pero de todas formas espero que les guste!**

 **A night at the movies**

Rick se ajustó el abrigo mientras caminaba junto a Kate… realmente hacía frío esa noche y ella casi se apoyaba sobre su hombro, de alguna manera buscando su calor…

Era increíble compartir cosas con ella, esos planes que salían de la nada… cuando el doctor motociclista la dejaba sola… y él estaba para ella, él siempre estaría para ella y se había hecho a la idea de que serían amigos, si el destino lo quería, para siempre…

-Estás callado… - le dijo ella mirándolo de costado…

-Sólo pensaba…

-¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

-No, no… está bien… mientras sea contigo…- dijo sin pensar y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo y agradeció que fuera de noche, para que no se le notara tanto el color de sus mejillas…

-Castle…

-Quiero decir… me gusta compartir cosas contigo fuera de la comisaría… creo que nuestra amistad podría tener potencial…- dijo y alzó las cejas. Kate se sintió más distendida.

-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que eres bastante molesto…

-Mentira… tú te diviertes conmigo…- dijo él y ella lo empujó con su hombro, cariñosamente.

* * *

Entraron al cine y Rick compró un balde enorme de popcorn y una bebida de dieta a pedido de ella…

Ya en la sala, se sentaron a un costado, no querían estar donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de gente…

La película tardó un poco en comenzar y mientras Kate le contó parte del argumento. Rick no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla embobado, ella se reía, gesticulaba y él asentía, absolutamente inconsciente de lo que decía… solo observándola, saciándose de ella, de la única manera que podía hacerlo…

-¿Me estás escuchando?- le preguntó ella risueña.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dijo él también sonriendo.

-Ah… Castle… me siento culpable por haberte arrastrado a esto… quizá querías ir a tomar cerveza, comer hamburguesas…

-No, tonterías… tú me dijiste que esta película era de las mejores y aquí estamos… si tú lo dices, así debe ser… solo estoy un poco cansado…

La luz se apagó y Rick sintió que su corazón latía alocado cuando ella lo rozó con su mano para buscar algo de popcorn…

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, no podía ser que no pudiera contenerse… cada vez que ella lo miraba, con ternura, con timidez o se reía, él sentía una electricidad que se hacía muy difícil de ocultar y todo lo que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse, cosa que no sucedería muy rápido… por lo que se pasaría siglos haciéndolo…

Sacudió la cabeza apartando los pensamientos cálidos que se le ocurrían y se concentró en la película, después de todo él quería ir a verla, ¿qué mejor que hacerlo con Kate?

Escuchó su respiración y se perdió en sus rasgos, aún en la oscuridad, ella lo miraba de a ratos, pero parecía concentrada…

Rick inclinó la cabeza luego, cuando un repentino cansancio lo asaltó y ella se dio cuenta enseguida…

Giró su cabeza y le habló al oído, su aliento fresco, suave, acariciándolo…

-Hey… ¿tienes sueño? ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

Rick se sobresaltó un poco y la miró. Su cara quedó a milímetros de la de ella y Rick notó que ella miraba sus labios, durante un momento muy breve…

-No… no… lo siento…

-Ya no falta tanto… si tienes sueño, te presto mi hombro…- le dijo y sonrió.

Rick asintió levemente y no pudo resistir la tentación de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerrar los ojos… ¿qué más podía pedir?

Se quedó dormido al instante y Kate sintió que su cabeza le pesaba un poco. Sonrió complacida, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sola o haberse quedado en casa bufando por su vida miserable y por las guardias de Josh…

* * *

Cuando casi terminaba la película, Rick se movió un poco y ladeó su cara hacia ella y en el momento en que ella reunía fuerzas para observarlo, tentada de mirarlo de cerca, Rick hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y suspiró, perdido en su aroma…

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando se dio cuenta de que su respiración le causaba un cosquilleo que nada tenía que ver con la sensibilidad…

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de dominarse, hacía demasiado tiempo que ella y Josh estaban desencontrados en todo sentido… y aunque hubiese perdido las esperanzas de tener algo con Castle hacía unos meses, los sentimientos seguían allí…

Levantó su mano y acarició su cara. Él se retiró un poco y suspiró. Kate lo observó sonriendo con ternura… lo veía adorable ahí, casi durmiendo en sus brazos…

-Castle…- susurró y cuando él abrió los ojos sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban, en el momento en que él posó sus ojos en los labios de ella…

Kate no lo pensó y acarició con sus labios los de él, suevemente, gentilmente…

Lo escuchó suspirar sorprendido y entreabrió sus labios, dándole acceso a su boca…

Él la exploró con suavidad al principio y luego la tomó de la cara y al sentir que la lengua de ella le devolvía las caricias, ahondó aún más el beso, jadeando con ansiedad…

Rick no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, quería pellizcarse el brazo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, pero la necesidad que tenía de ella no le permitían soltarla…

Kate suspiró y él se sintió en el cielo. Se preguntó hasta donde podría llegar con ella. Estaba desesperado…

Kate lo tomó de la cara y se separó con suavidad. Miró sus labios y se mordió los de ella con suavidad. Su respiración entrecortada lo invtiaba a más...

Rick quiso decir algo, pero ella apoyó su frente sobre la de él y luego se separó.

-Esto no puede ocurrir…- dijo en voz baja y se levantó.

Él quiso decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Kate tomó su chaqueta y salió del cine sin mirar hacia atrás.

Rick se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar y salió tras ella. La alcanzó cuando llegaba a la calle, el frío impactando en él sin que se diera cuenta…

-Kate…- le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo para detenerla.

-Necesito irme… quiero salir de aquí…- dijo ella agitada.

-Pero… acabamos de besarnos y fue increíble…

-No, no lo fue…- dijo ella nerviosa- esto no ocurrió, Castle…- dijo y detuvo un taxi sin pensar demasiado para poder subirse y alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

-Sí… ocurrió…- dijo Rick luego de un suspiro- y no descansaré hasta que vuelva a ocurrir…

Rick ajustó su abrigo y cerró los ojos con placidez. La dejaría tranquila esa noche, pero mañana… mañana hablarían… y si tenía suerte, volvería a sentir el sabor de sus labios en los de él… porque más allá de su desesperación y de sus deseo de besarla, quien había comenzado todo, había sido ella…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora tenemos unos cuantos meses de espera para que Castle comience y lo mejor es mantenernos ocupados, escribiendo en mi caso y leyendo en el de ustedes! Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como ocurre con todas mis nuevas historias, les dejo otro capítulo al día siguiente. Intentaré actualizar otra hoy, espero poder hacerlo. No crean que descuidaré ninguna de las otras por dedicarme a esta... estoy inspirada y con poco tiempo, pero como dije, lo intentaré! Gracias por el apoyo y por leer este nuevo fic!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y miró hacia todos lados, no había dormido en casi toda la noche y todavía era muy temprano, no había nadie, al menos en ese piso de la doce…

Sintió que la puerta del ascensor se abría y su corazón se detuvo un momento. El joven de mantenimiento que acababa de limpiar la sala de descanso se iba al piso de arriba…

Se miró las uñas tratando de calmarse… ¿ahora qué? ¿con qué cara miraría a Castle luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

Había sido una completa idiota al dejarse llevar, si ellos estaban bien así… ¿y si ahora él se ilusionaba pensando que podría acostarse con ella? Porque era claro que ella tenía una relación con Josh, y sin embargo eso se le había olvidado completamente en el momento en que se dejó llevar…

Intentó ensayar una justificación y no se le ocurrió ninguna, simplemente lo había querido besar y no lo había controlado… pero no podía decirle eso… él no se quedaría satisfecho… e insistiría… insistiría tanto que ella querría esconderse bajo su cama y no salir nunca más…

Exhaló el aire que retenía con un suspiro y trató de hojear los papeles que tenía que terminar para su Capitán esos días… seguramente podría distraerse y en una de esas tenía suerte y la llamaban para irse a una escena, así no lo vería llegar… al menos…

Se levantó al rato para hacerse un café, algo extenuada, cuando las letras se le agolpaban frente a la vista, por el cansancio que tenía…

No escuchó el ruido del ascensor, ni tampoco lo vio llegar y mirar hacia todos lados, sabiendo que ella estaría allí, a lo mejor porque el tipo de la entrada se lo había confirmado…

La taza casi vuela por el aire cuando él se asomó y le dijo "buenos días, detective" sin que ella lo viera entrar…

-Hey… lo siento…- dijo al ver el nerviosismo de ella, aunque supiera que no había sido solo el susto, sino su presencia.

-Hey… estaba… estaba distraída- dijo en voz baja y se odió por sentir que su piel se teñía de color bordó en sus mejillas.

-Es temprano…- dijo él como si nada- ¿te caíste de la cama?

-No… tenía papeleo por terminar… usualmente aprovecho cuando no hay nadie… el ruido me pone de mal humor… ¿tú qué haces tan temprano?

-No lo sé… me desperté temprano… creí que habría algo interesante que hacer aquí… ¿de verdad seguiremos sin hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche?- le dijo y Kate, por segunda vez, sintió que la taza se le deslizaría de la mano.

-Castle…- dijo y sintió que la voz se le iba- anoche no pasó nada…

-¿No? Bueno, debo haberlo soñado entonces… pero fue un sueño muy vívido… estábamos en el cine… y de pronto yo, que me había quedado dormido me desperté y me mirabas… y luego me besaste… sí, indudablemente fue un sueño…

Kate miró hacia abajo incómoda e inspiró con trabajo.

-Castle…

-Dime…

-Tú… tú sabes que eso no debió ocurrir…

-Ah… pero entonces ocurrió…- dijo él como si se tratara de una revelación.

-¿Estás jugando? Porque para mí no es un juego…

-¿No lo es? ¿por eso lo niegas?

-Lo niego porque considero que no hay mucho de lo que podamos hablar…

-Pues yo creo que sí, detective… tú me besaste… quiero saber por qué… y luego… quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo… muchas veces más…

-Castle por favor… sucedió… solo eso… me confundí… tengo en claro que fue un error…

-¿Por qué dices que lo fue?

-Porque estoy en pareja con otra persona… por eso, Castle…

-¿Y si no estuvieses con Josh?

-No lo sé… quizá no estaría tan preocupada… pero Josh está…

-Y estás tan enamorada de él que besas a otro en la oscuridad del cine…

-Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que vengas a recordármelo…

-Beckett… Kate… error o no, confusión o no… quiero volver a besarte… y que esta vez no te vayas como la Cenicienta…- dijo y se acercó a ella lentamente.

Kate pestañeó sin poder comprender lo que ocurría. No, él no se acercaba para besarla ahora, eso no estaba pasando…

Abrió la boca para decir algo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió las manos de él en su cintura, sus ojos mirando sus labios con insistencia.

-No, no… por favor…- dijo ella en un susurro, sus labios entreabiertos, deseándolo.

-Tú quieres esto tanto como yo…- dijo él apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-No quiero traicionar a Josh… no soy así…- dijo ella casi sin poder contenerse.

-Entonces eliges traicionarte a ti…- dijo él y besó su mejilla antes de soltarla con suavidad.

-Lo siento… siento hacerte pasar por esto… yo… no sé lo que me sucedió, pero estuve mal… yo… reconozco que hay cierta tensión entre nosotros… y quizá me dejé llevar, demasiado… por eso te pido disculpas…

-Solo quiero que me contestes una pregunta…- dijo y la vio asentir- ¿tendrías algo con alguien como yo?

-¿Algo?

-Una relación…- dijo él y la miró expectante.

-No tengo idea… no quiero enredarme más… nosotros compartimos muchas cosas… en ocasiones me deprimo cuando Josh no está para mí… y tú siempre estás… y…

-Escucha, detective… me parece que esto no terminó aquí… esto es pondrá cada vez más incómodo… porque ahora no puedo evitar ser sincero contigo… yo… siento cosas por ti…

-Sí, claro… sientes que quieres meterte en la cama conmigo… y yo cometí el estúpido error de besarte…- dijo ella algo molesta.

-Por supuesto que quiero meterme en la cama contigo… pero eso no es lo único…

-Claro… seguro…- dijo ella.

-Volverás a buscarme cuando el doctor motociclista te deje sola y yo… te estaré esperando… porque siento cosas por ti desde hace mucho y ese beso… ese beso me demostró que tú también… y eso es increíble… y esperaré…- dijo y deslizó un dedo por sus labios.

-Castle…

-Te dejaré tranquila… no quiero incomodarte… me voy a casa…

-Castle… yo… no sé si las cosas son como tú dices… ¿no podemos seguir siendo amigos como hasta ahora?

-Es imposible… anoche cruzamos una línea… y para mi sorpresa, Kate, tú la cruzaste primero… eso me impide pensar en ser solo tu amigo… prometo que intentaré no presionarte… pero por favor no tardes…

-Castle…- dijo ella cuando lo vio acercarse a la puerta para irse y el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió.

Sintió una oleada de culpa cuando vio la cara sonriente de Josh en la pantalla. Castle, que había girado para mirarla cuando ella lo había llamado, se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que ocurría.

-Dale mis saludos al doctor motociclista…- le dijo en voz baja y sonrió, antes de irse.

Kate miró la puerta que se cerraba, luego su móvil y lo desconectó. No podría hablar con Josh ahora… tenía que serenar su mente. ¿Era tan alocado pensar en dejarlo? ¿en decirle que lo de ellos lamentablemente no había funcionado? ¿Y luego correr a los brazos de Castle y besarlo hasta cansarse?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y marcó el número de Josh.

-Hey… siento no haber contestado recién… estaba ocupada…- dijo y se mordió el labio al escuchar la voz adormilada de su novio…

* * *

 **Bueno, las cosas están muy claras para él, pero no tanto para ella... aunque en este momento Kate parece saber que quiere... esperemos que se anime a actuar en consecuencia. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate llegó a su casa algo apesadumbrada. Quería estar sola, se sentía culpable y a pesar de que todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago por todo lo que había ocurrido con Rick, quería esconderse y no tener que tomar ninguna decisión por mucho tiempo…

De inmediato se dio cuenta, luz tenue, música suave, un olor delicioso a su comida favorita… se preguntó si en lugar de Josh, hubiese preferido que se tratase de Rick… que fuera él quien estaba esperándola para agasajarla… y eso que ella le había pedido otra cosa…

Suspiró tratando de hacerse a la idea de que las intenciones de Josh eran buenas…

Lo vio salir de la habitación con una flor en la mano. Sus ojos intensos…

-Josh…- dijo ella.

-Tardaste una eternidad…- le dijo él.

-Creí… creí que habíamos quedado en que…

-Lo sé… lo sé…- dijo él y la tomó de los hombros- pero te extrañaba… mucho… demasiado…

-Yo… lo entiendo… también te extrañé… pero tuve un día complicado… me duele la cabeza y solo… solo quiero descansar… dormir… todo lo que pueda…- dijo ella entornando los ojos para que él se diera cuenta de su estado de cansancio.

-No te preocupes… cenaremos rápido… te haré unos masajes y dormiremos abrazados… a no ser de que quieras…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Comamos…- dijo Kate algo incómoda, hacía siglos que no tenían intimidad, no porque no quisieran, sino porque últimamente su timing era un desastre…

Se sentaron a comer y él se mostró muy dulce y romántico todo el tiempo. La notó algo ausente, pero supo que estaba cansada…

Al terminar la ayudó a lavar los platos, sabía que a ella no le gustaba dejarlo para el día siguiente…

Ella fue a darse una ducha y él la esperó leyendo un libro que había extraído de su biblioteca…

Cuando Kate salió, ya con su pijama puesto, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, su torso al descubierto y aunque estaba tapado con la sábana, supo que estaba desnudo…

Kate se mordió el labio, en otro momento habría considerado eso como algo positivo, los primeros tiempos con Josh habían sido divertidos, románticos y le habían servido para olvidarse un poco de su pena al ver a Rick reconciliándose con su esposa y escapándose con ella a los Hamptons, para luego desaparecer por tres largos meses…

Ella lo había conocido durante ese lapso y había adorado su pasión por su carrera, la misma que ella tenía y su calidez y comprensión…

Pero ahora estaba tan confundida que no estaba segura de querer un contacto íntimo con él…

Ella se acercó despacio, preguntándose qué debía hacer… quizá él se había quedado dormido y ella solo tenía que deslizarse y dormir tranquila a su lado… y quizás en la mañana pudiera tener las cosas en claro…

Quizás en la mañana pudiera explicarle su confusión y decirle que necesitaba evaluar lo que realmente sentía… para no lastimarlo ni lastimarse…

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mesa de noche y se acercó rápido. Era un mensaje de texto… de Rick…

 _"Que descanses. Nos vemos mañana."_

Kate cerró los ojos y reprimió un suspiro. ¿A quién engañaba? Se sentía horrible con Josh, porque sabía que era un buen tipo y que seguramente la quería… pero Castle… él provocaba en ella sensaciones que creyó que nunca tendría… y solo la había besado una vez… en realidad ella lo había hecho…

 _"Nos vemos mañana."_ Tipeó y sonrió tras enviarlo.

Salió hacia la cocina, de pronto estaba sedienta. Tomó un vaso de agua fría y volvió. Él seguía en la misma posición.

Kate se deslizó bajo las sábanas y cuando se acomodó, él reaccionó a su cercanía y la abrazó por detrás.

Su cuerpo cálido se amoldó al de ella y Kate se quedó quieta un momento, casi evitando respirar para que él no se despertara…

Sintió la mano de él, cálida en su abdomen y de pronto, lo que parecían suaves caricias se transformaron en algo más cuando sintió la reacción de él en su espalda baja…

Kate apretó los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no… y que ni siquiera se había atrevido a descomprimir esa soledad por su cuenta… como solía hacerlo, antes de que Castle se fuera ese verano… pensando en él…

Pero definitivamente, aunque él fuera su novio oficial, y aunque ella estuviese necesitada de caricias como hacía tiempo no lo estaba… sentía que estaba traicionando a Castle… a todo lo que él le había dicho, lo que le había hecho sentir… aunque ella solo creyera que él quería meterse en su cama…

Escuchó un gemido ronco en su oído… Josh subió su mano y acarició su pecho hasta que ella misma se oyó suspirar.

La hizo girar boca arriba y se colocó sobre ella, su cuerpo cálido, pesado sobre el suyo…

-Josh…- dijo ella con voz entrecortada- por favor… no…

-Kate… Kate… te he extrañado mucho este tiempo… necesito hacerte el amor… por favor… déjame…

-No, Josh… lo siento… me siento… no me siento bien…- llegó a decir justo cuando él separaba sus piernas e intentaba deslizar sus pantalones hacia abajo.

-Lo siento…- dijo y se acomodó a su lado, mirando al techo, tratando de controlarse.

-Lo siento… yo lo siento….- dijo ella con culpa- no estoy bien estos días… tengo mucho trabajo… descanso mal…

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé… hace siglos que no tenemos… que no hacemos el amor… creí que a pesar del cansancio…

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que estoy bastante confundida…

-¿Confundida? ¿Qué pasa Kate?

-Pasa que hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo tenemos mal timing… que cuando yo te necesito no estás y ahora, que tú me necesitas, yo no me siento en condiciones…

-Eso es porque ambos somos apasionados en lo que hacemos… pero yo te amo, Kate… y quiero que esto funcione…

-Sí…- dijo solo ella, incapaz de mentirle, a esas alturas no estaba tan segura de amarlo… al menos no como él a ella…

-Por eso se me ocurrió una idea… me pidieron que vaya a inaugurar un hospital que terminaron los Médicos sin Fronteras en Haití… forma parte de aquel proyecto que estuve a punto de aceptar hace un tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, por supuesto… y quiero que sepas que no deseo interponerme en tu carrera…

-No, Kate… no entiendes… se me ocurrió que como a ti te deben unas vacaciones… quizá podríamos ir allí… y quedarnos disfrutando de un momento para nosotros e incluso…- dijo y la miró con intensidad- compré este anillo para pedirte que… que te cases conmigo…

Kate abrió los ojos sin saber qué decir. Quería irse, correr y no contestar nada… solo escaparse…

-Josh yo… esto es demasiado…- dijo y se tapó la cara.

-Estás cansada, Kate… lo siento… no me contestes ahora si no quieres… piénsalo…- dijo y se acomodó otra vez para dormir.

* * *

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos al día siguiente, encontró una rosa sobre su almohada y una nota, junto al estuche con el anillo de compromiso…

 _"Sería hermoso que aceptaras mi propuesta. Te amo. Josh"_

Kate cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Su móvil la sacó de su estado de reflexión.

-Beckett…- dijo y asintió. Un nuevo caso. Tenía que levantarse…

Llegó a la comisaría muy temprano, dispuesta a trabajar, a olvidarse de todos sus problemas y de todas sus dudas…

Lo vio aparecer a Castle un rato más tarde y no pudo evitar sonreír, lo había extrañado…

Él se acercó y le sonrió galante mientras le entregaba un vaso con su café favorito.

-Buenos días… ¿cómo dormiste?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Bastante mal…- dijo y suspiró, sus ojos en los de él.

-Escucha… lo siento si te presioné de alguna forma… yo… esperaré… lo que sea necesario…- dijo y la vio sonreír ¿emocionada?

Kate asintió. El café, el gesto de Rick, su comprensión era todo lo que ella necesitaba ahora… y Kate ya no tuvo dudas… lo que sentía por Rick era más importante que lo que podía sentir por Josh…

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que quizá no disfrutaron mucho de este capítulo, pero supongo que fue bueno para que Kate terminara de darse cuenta con quién quiere estar... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras que trataba de serenarse. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la calma. Y los jóvenes estudiantes y traficantes que acababa de interrogar, a pesar de no ayudar, no eran los culpables…

Hacía dos días que Kate sentía que su cuerpo estaba sensibilizado al límite. Se pasaba el día trabajando para no pensar, para no tener que hablar con Josh y decirle que no quería casarse con él…

Rick se había mantenido al margen y eso tampoco ayudaba. Más allá del deseo, de las ganas de sentirlo cerca, Kate quería perderse en sus ojos, decirle cuántas cosas sentía por él, pero hasta no poder hablar con Josh, sentía que estaba engañándolo, engañando a Josh y también a ella misma, y eso no era justo para nadie…

El doctor motociclista la había llamado varias veces y ella le había contestado amablemente pero con evasivas…

Cuando Kate pudo focalizar sus pensamientos, pudo ver que Ryan la miraba algo confundido…

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

-Lo siento… no… estaba distraída…

-Hace un rato, mientras estabas en el interrogatorio, llamó Lanie, tiene algo para enviarnos… ¿quieres que vaya yo?

-No… no… iré yo…

-Bien…- dijo Ryan mientras la miraba irse, algo aturdido por la forma en que la veía comportarse.

Rick llegó con las tazas de café y miró el escritorio vacío…

-¿Y Beckett?- preguntó.

-Fue a ver a Lanie…

-Bien… iré…

-No, mejor déjala… está rara… quizá le haga bien una charla con Lanie…

-¿Rara?

-¿No lo notaste?

-Quizás un poco…- dijo Rick y se quedó pensativo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por el estado de Kate…

* * *

Cuando Kate abrió la puerta de la sala de autopsias, se encontró con una Lanie sonriente que se puso a hablar de lo que había encontrado para ella… Kate registró vagamente lo que le decía y asintió, como si realmente estuviese interesada… la verdad era que nada le causaba el más mínimo interés…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, amiga?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en otras circunstancias, estarías muy contenta al recibir esos resultados… no creo que el caso esté resuelto pero es una buena pista…

-Lo siento…- dijo y volvió a tomarse el puente de la nariz- estoy cansada…

-¿No puedes irte? Que el doc te haga unos masajes y…

-Mejor no toques ese tema, Lanie…

-¿Por qué? ¿te peleaste con él? ¿otra vez?

-No, no es eso… venimos desencontrados… y cuando yo estaba casi resuelta a terminar con todo, me propuso casamiento…

-Oh Dios, ¿van a casarse?

-No, Lanie… no le contesté… yo creo que él sabe que me negaré, pero me pidió que me tomara un tiempo para pensarlo…

-¿Tienes intención de hacerlo?

-No podría… no lo amo…

-¿No? Yo pensé que a pesar de todo tenían sentimientos…

-No… nuestro timing hace mucho que no funciona…

-Una cosa es el timing y otra el amor…

-Es cierto… al principio creí que si las cosas seguían bien, me terminaría enamorando de él… pero no fue así… Josh es un divino, pero su ausencia me lastima… y eso no cambiará…

-Lo siento…- dijo Lanie y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Y además está Castle…

-¿Castle? Creí que lo de ustedes no…

-Ese es precisamente el punto… no hay nada nuestro… sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo qué?

-El otro día fuimos al cine, como una salida de amigos… Josh estaba de guardia y lo invité a ver "Forbidden Planet"

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pasó que el pobre estaba cansado y se quedó dormido en mi hombro…

-¿Se quedó dormido? No puedo creerlo…- Lanie sacudió la cabeza, su amiga no podía estar enamorada de un hombre que se quedaba dormido cuando estaban juntos…

-Así fue… y en un momento, no sé cómo pasó pero… lo besé…

-Tú lo besaste…- repitió Lanie anonadada.

-Y después me escapé… no sabía qué hacer…

-¿Y él qué hizo?

-Nada… quiso hablar conmigo… me dijo que quiere estar conmigo, que tengamos una relación…

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué sientes?

-Lanie…

-¿No te casarás con el doc para tener una relación con Castle?

-¿Sería una locura?

-Sería lo más sano que hiciste en tu vida… pero te conozco… no te atreves…

-No es que no me atreva…- Kate sonrió, sabía que a Lanie le gustaría la idea- ocurre que el hecho de tener que encarar a Josh y decirle que no me pesa… también siento cosas por él…

-Pero más por Castle…

-Muchas más… y mucho más intensas… pero no quiero hacer ningún momento en su dirección mientras no haya hablado con Josh…

-Te entiendo, tú eres así… pero ¿acaso no te sientes torturada?

-¿Por qué crees que estoy en este estado?

-Yo creo que al menos, hasta que reunas fuerzas para hablar con Josh, deberías tener una charla con Castle, decirle que estás intentando hacer las cosas bien… que te espere…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Tú crees que lo entenderá?

-Me parece que ese tipo haría cualquier cosa por ti, amiga…- dijo Lanie y la abrazó con ternura cuando Kate se inclinó, más liviana, agradecida a saludarla…

* * *

Kate volvió a su escritorio sensiblemente más calmada. Parecía mentira que la charla con Lanie hubiera disipado todas sus dudas…

Ahora tocaba preguntarse si Rick realmente entendería sus razones… si seguiría esperando o comenzaría a presionar… tampoco podía culparlo si lo hacía…

-Hey…- dijo él y ella levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hey…- le dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Te fue bien con Lanie?

-Mejor de lo que creía…

-Con el caso…- asumió él.

-Sobre el caso, no tengo idea…- dijo y él sonrió, sabiendo que el tema en cuestión había sido él- ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí…- dijo ella y bajó la vista algo avergonzada.

-Te escucho…

-No aquí… no me sentiría cómoda…

-Bueno… donde quieras…

Kate se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y él la siguió como un perro fiel, algo ansioso por saber de qué quería hablar…

Le encargó a Ryan que revisara los datos que Lanie le había dado antes de irse y Rick comprendió que no volverían hasta el día siguiente…

* * *

Durante el trayecto hablaron sobre el caso, ella estaba serena, el ansioso era él…

Rick estuvo de acuerdo con que fueran a la casa de ella, así podrían hablar tranquilos…

-¿Quieres un café?- le dijo mientras entraban y Rick la tomó del brazo y la atrajo para mirarla a los ojos de cerca.

-Quiero que me digas lo que tienes que decirme…- le dijo y ella asintió.

-Castle… Rick…- dijo y él sonrió, mirando sus labios, conteniéndose- estos días fueron algo complicados…

-¿Complicados?

-Sí… estuve pensando mucho, reflexionando sobre todo lo que me pasa… en el corazón…

-Entiendo…

-Y eso nunca es algo que uno pueda hacer en forma calmada…

-Por supuesto…

-Y me di cuenta de que… ese impulso que tuve el otro día… yo… siento cosas por ti… cosas que me negué a sentir… pero están en mi corazón…

-Kate…

-Es imposible describir todo lo que me pasa en el corazón, en el cuerpo, en la piel, cuando tú estás cerca…

Rick sintió que no podría dejar que terminara de hablar… necesitaba besarla ya…

-Kate…- dijo y ella apoyó sus dedos sobre los labios de él para poder seguir hablando.

-Pero no quiero dar un solo paso hasta no hablar con Josh… tanto él como nosotros nos merecemos eso… además, tú sabes que yo no podría tener contigo una relación paralela…

-Bien…- dijo él y tragó saliva, la información había sido contundente.

-Y estoy sufriendo… porque te necesito… y no me he animado a hablar con Josh… y…

-Shhh…- dijo él y la abrazó con ternura.

Kate cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo, su nariz hundida en el hueco del cuello de él, las manos de él acariciando su espalda con suavidad…

-Esto pasará… podrás hablar con él…- le dijo al oído sin soltarla- aunque no entiendo por qué tanto reparo…

Kate separó su cara de la de él y apoyó su frente sobre la de Rick, sus ojos cerrados, evitando mirar sus labios…

-Josh… me propuso casamiento…- dijo y a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que Rick se había tensado…

* * *

 **Bueno, las cartas están sobre la mesa, veremos como reacciona Rick... Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Me hubiese gustado actualizar esta historia ayer, pero no pude, estoy con algunos temas personales, felices, por suerte! Bueno, aquí va! Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 5**

Kate abrió los ojos al ver que él no decía nada…

-¿Cómo?- reaccionó él y se separó para mirarla mejor.

-Me propuso casamiento… - dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Aceptaste?- le dijo con voz apenas audible.

-No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Pero él no me dejó contestar, me pidió que lo pensara y…

-¿Lo estás pensando?

-Rick…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara- esto no es tan fácil como parece…

-Pues yo creo que tampoco es tan difícil…

-¿Te parece que no? El tipo es mi pareja, la otra noche cuando yo planeaba cortar la relación, me vino con planes, sueños y me propuso casamiento… ¿qué clase de ser humano sería si le digo, no, no me casaré contigo?

-Un ser humano honesto…

-Y también cruel… escucha… no hay nadie en este mundo que quiera solucionar las cosas más que yo…

-No parece…

-Pues… así es… yo quiero estar contigo… pero tampoco quiero construir mi felicidad enfrente de la infelicidad de Josh… él estuvo conmigo en un momento muy complicado…

-¿Ah, sí? Pues qué paradójico, me pareció oírte decir alguna vez que él nunca estaba para ti…

Kate lo soltó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo creí que intentarías comprenderme… ¿dónde está quien me dijo que me esperaría lo que fuese necesario?

-¿Sabes qué pasa, Kate? Si espero mucho, me invitarás a tu boda con Josh… y eso sería cruel para mí…

-Eso no pasará…- dijo y sus rasgos se suavizaron, a pesar de que discutían, ella se dio cuenta del miedo que tenía él de perder eso que estaban atreviéndose a vivir- yo te quiero a ti, Rick… de eso no hay dudas… necesito que confíes en mí…

-No es que no confíe… solo veo que los días pasan y que no te atreves y que él sigue viniendo a dormir contigo y eso es difícil de soportar…

-Nosotros… nosotros no…- dijo y recordó los avances de Josh la noche de la propuesta- no tuvimos intimidad desde que tú y yo fuimos al cine la otra noche… y desde hace bastante tiempo ya…

-Pero duermen juntos… él te abraza, te besa, te acaricia, aunque no hagan el amor…

-Rick…

-Quiero dormir contigo, Kate… quiero abrazarte, quiero hacer lo que él hace… creo que tengo derecho… más derecho que él…

-Rick… no es que no lo tengas… si me preguntas, yo prefiero hacer todo eso contigo…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Tú crees que solo podríamos dormir?

-Bueno… quizá no…

-Entonces estaría haciendo lo que no quiero… nosotros nos merecemos una relación mejor que la construida sobre un engaño…

-Es cierto…- dijo Rick y cerró los ojos un momento, como si con eso pudiera controlar todas sus emociones. Cuando los abrió, la miró con tristeza- me voy…

-Quédate un poco más…- le dijo ella también triste.

-Mejor no… podría venir Josh…

-No vendrá hoy… le pedí que no lo hiciera…

-Qué relación extraña tienen…

-Te lo dije, eso es lo que me atrajo en primer lugar…

-Y dime… ¿qué te atrajo de mí?

Kate sonrió, estaban un poco más distendidos y eso le alcanzaba a ella.

-Digamos que todo lo contrario…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Tú estás… siempre… en todos lados… adonde mire… es un poco intimidante a veces… pero te siento tan cerca que me haces sentir segura, tibia, y todos tus gestos… tus sonrisas, tus miradas profundas… muchas noches me descubro evocando esas miradas para dormirme…

-Kate…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… sigue, por favor…

-Eso… es todo…- dijo algo avergonzada…

-No creo que lo sea…

-No… es cierto… es todo lo que me animo a decir por ahora…

-Bien…

-Me desilusioné mucho… cuando te fuiste con Gina…

-¿En serio?

-¿No se notó? Pensé que sí…

-No lo sé… estaba demasiado celoso por verte con Demming…

-Cuando te fuiste nosotros ya habíamos terminado…

-Kate…

-¿Y sabes por qué me desilusioné tanto? Porque Gina no era cualquier mujer, de esas que se cuelgan de tu hombro a veces… Gina estuvo casada contigo…

-Todo eso fue un gran error… yo estaba sufriendo… nosotros íbamos avanzando y de pronto cayó ese tipo… en fin… nada… son cosas que no podremos modificar…

-Es cierto…- dijo y lo tomó de las manos- ¿te quedas a comer? ¿cocinamos algo?

-Sí…- dijo él y sonrió.

* * *

Rick se quedó mirándola mientras ella preparaba algo sencillo. Trataron de hablar de cosas más sencillas, pero el clima se volvió más ameno.

Kate pensó que en algún momento de la noche, Josh llamaría y las cosas se pondrían otra vez tirantes, pero la suerte estuvo de su lado y no ocurrió…

Luego del café, que tomaron sentados en el sillón, Kate se sumergió en los brazos de Rick, adoraba que él la sostuviera cerca, en sus brazos…

-Perdóname por hacerte sufrir…- le dijo en voz baja y él sacudió la cabeza.

-Sufrir es inevitable cuando se ama…- dijo y ella se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿está mal reconocerlo?

-No… para nada…- dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

Luego de esa caricia tenue, vio que él seguía con los ojos cerrados, intentaba controlarse y ella se sintió culpable…

-Me encanta estar así contigo…- le dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma.

-A mí también… por eso quiero quedarme contigo… para abrazarte, para tenerte cerca…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿No te gustaría?

-¿De qué hablas? Me encantaría… pero…

-Escucha, yo no voy a negar que te deseo casi dolorosamente… pero entiendo tu posición y te juro que no pasará nada, solo quiero abrazarte para dormir, abrir los ojos y verte… sonreír y que tú sonrías… podría ser aquí mismo, no necesitamos ir a la cama… este sillón es bastante cómodo… y no necesitaríamos quitarnos la ropa… y…

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada- me das miedo cuando te pones así… eres obstinado…

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?

-Puedes…- dijo y él se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz.

-No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedaran dormidos… él acariciando su espalda con suavidad y ella con su cara en el hueco del cuello de él…

* * *

Un par de horas después se despertaron y él se acostó a lo largo del sillón y ella delante de él…

-¿Todo bien?- murmuró él en su oído…

-Perfecto…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, adormilada.

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y besó su mejilla, abrazándola con ternura.

-Buenas noches… amor…- le dijo ella y él abrió los ojos y sonrió, feliz…

* * *

 **Bueno, al principio parecía que Rick no soportaría mucho lo de esperarla sabiendo los planes de Josh... pero el amor todo lo puede... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick abrió los ojos y sintió que estaba en el cielo, la tenía en sus brazos, apretada, dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios…

Quiso tomar una fotografía mental para los momentos en que la extrañara, y rogó que todo ese tiempo en que él tendría que esperarla no fuera demasiado largo…

Ella se movió un poco, de alguna forma presintiendo su observación y abrió los ojos despacio, con cansancio, y la sonrisa no se desvaneció, al contrario, se amplió…

Rick sonrió al darse cuenta de que Kate tenía los ojos más claros cuando se despertaba y también el cabello un poco alborotado… y era adorable…

-Hey…- dijo ella y él sintió que se apartaba un poco para desperezarse, no porque quisiera alejarse de él.

-¿Dormiste muy incómoda?- le preguntó él.

-Para nada ¿y tú?

-Mejor que nunca…

-Uh… pero es tardísimo…- dijo consultando su reloj.

-Prepararé el desayuno… ¿o prefieres que compremos algo de camino?

-Compremos algo, no tengo hambre ahora…- dijo ella y lo abrazó con ternura.

Kate se aseó y se cambió de ropa. Se dio cuenta de que no se sentía bien del estómago y se preguntó hasta qué punto los sentimientos que tenía, como por ejemplo la culpa, se manifestaban en su cuerpo…

Se encontró con él que estaba listo y le había preparado un café…

-Lo siento…- le dijo cuando él le tendió la taza- creo que tomaré uno después, o tal vez un té… no me siento muy bien…

-¿No? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé… debe ser algo que no me cayó bien…- le dijo para no preocuparlo, no quería hablar de su teoría de poner en el cuerpo sus sentimientos negativos…

-Bien…- dijo y tiró de ella hasta que la pudo acomodar en sus brazos- me siento un tonto teniéndote que decir que pasé una noche increíble… sobre todo porque lo único que hemos hecho es dormir… pero fue maravilloso poder abrazarte…

-Es cierto… siento lo mismo…- dijo y cuando caminaban hacia la puerta, su sangre se congeló al escuchar las llaves para luego ver aparecer a un Josh entre sorprendido y molesto, que los miró a ambos como no queriendo creer lo primero que se le había cruzado por la mente…

-Buenos días… quería sorprenderte… pero veo que el sorprendido soy yo…- dijo sintiéndose raro, casi sin poder asimilar lo que ocurría.

-Josh…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Josh no atreviéndose a asumir que lo que pensaba era cierto…

-Bueno, él vino anoche y... en fin... … yo no sé qué es lo que piensas…

-Pienso que me estás engañando con Castle…- le dijo Josh despacio, todavía se sentía bizarro.

-Rick… por favor, ¿podrías ir y avisar que tardaré un rato?

-¿Rick?- repitió Josh.

Rick desapareció no sin antes hacerle un gesto de que se tranquilizara y los dejó hablar…

-Josh yo…

-Escucha, Kate… me niego a creer que lo que acabo de ver…

-Rick se quedó aquí anoche… pero no pasó nada entre nosotros…

-Te refieres a que no durmieron juntos…

-Técnicamente sí dormimos juntos… pero solo eso… porque… Josh, el día en que me propusiste matrimonio… yo… quería decirte que siento que lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro…

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

-Tú sabes que siempre me pasaron cosas con él… cuando nos conocimos fue lo primero que te confesé…

-Pero también me dijiste que sabías que lo de ustedes era imposible…

-Resultó ser que no… pero eso no es lo más importante… lo más importante es que no pude negarme a tu propuesta ese mismo día… no quería ser cruel contigo… pero no siento que pueda ser posible… hace mucho tiempo que lo nuestro no funciona y no creo que casándonos podamos darle una solución…

-Dime algo, Kate… si no hubieses descubierto que con Castle las cosas podían llegar a ser… ¿hubieras rechazado mi propuesta?

-Sigo pensando que casarse no es la solución… mi charla con Rick, esa charla en la que nos dimos cuenta de quelo nuestro era posible fue en una de las tantas veces que nos quedamos después del horario de trabajo, porque yo me sentía sola…

-Y él se aprovechó de la situación…

-Él está enamorado de mí, Josh… ¿acaso tú no hubieses hecho lo mismo en su lugar?

Josh bajó la vista y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Te vas a trabajar? Me gustaría tener un momento para poder llevarme mis cosas… así no te molestaré más…

-Josh… sé que estás desilusionado…

-¿Desilusionado? Estoy enojado Kate… pero más que contigo, conmigo mismo… fui un idiota que creyó que finalmente tendríamos un futuro y mientras… mientras te hacías la que pensabas, te revolcabas con Castle…

-Josh…- dijo Kate sin poder contener las lágrimas- eso no fue así… él se quedó pero no…

-¿Sabes qué? Qué hayas tenido sexo con él o no es anecdótico… es mucho más cruel enterarme así que si me lo hubieses dicho esa noche… eso es lo que hubiese preferido de ti, honestidad, Kate… no quiero hablar más…- dijo y se perdió en la habitación, dispuesto a llevarse sus cosas.

Kate se quedó mirando el vacío un rato y luego decidió irse.

* * *

Prefirió tomarse un taxi. Sintió una molestia en su vientre y sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez somatizaba…

¿O era que tendría su período? Kate se quedó pensando y sacó cuentas… no… pero ¿cuánto hacía que lo había tenido por última vez?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… hacía demasiado tiempo que debería haberlo tenido y nada… Pensó en cómo se sentía y su corazón se aceleró… ¿era posible que estuviera…?

Pasó por una farmacia y se compró un test. Tenía pánico, pero una cosa así no podía dejarla pasar, ni esperar… ni tener paciencia...

Entró como tromba en la comisaría y fue al baño de otro piso, para no tener que cruzarse con Rick y contarle lo que había sucedido aún…

Dio vueltas como un trompo mientras esperaba. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida y cuando vio las dos líneas sintió que el mundo se le venía encima…

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en traerle solo problemas? Salió del baño devastada. Lo único que quería era tirarse en una cama y llorar… durante días…

-¿Kate?- le dijo él algo nervioso cuando la vio bajar del ascensor.

-Rick…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, aunque conocía la respuesta- ¿fue muy duro?

Kate se sumergió en sus brazos sin importarle quién estaba mirando y quién no…

Rick le dio tiempo y cuando se separaron, la miró a los ojos.

-Hablé con Josh… está muy mal… enojado…

-Bueno… eso es lógico… pero pudiste hacerlo… ya le explicaste…- dijo Rick e intentó sonreír.

-Pero… pasó algo más…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rick sin poder imaginarse a lo que ella se refería…

-Yo… no me sentía bien… y cuando venía, me di cuenta de que además tenía un atraso y… fui a la farmacia… y compré un test…

Rick abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que sucedía antes de la confirmación de ella…

-Rick… yo no… no sé que decir…- le dijo y comenzó a llorar, odiándose por cómo las cosas se estaban complicando entre ellos…

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que muchos estarán algo desilusionados con lo que ocurrió, pero les pido que confíen en mí, siempre es bueno un poco de drama! Gracias por leer y gracias, como siempre a todas las palabras de aliento!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, parece que la mayoría quería la continuación de esta historia y aquí la tienen. Espero que les guste y comprendan que al final, todo será como tiene que ser...**

 **Capítulo 7**

Kate lo miró y se sintió peor, si eso fuera posible… él parecía no reaccionar…

-Rick…

-Pero… tú me dijiste que hacía mucho tiempo que no… no pasaba nada entre ustedes…

-¿Quieres que te mienta? No he tenido relaciones con él desde hace por lo menos mes y medio… quizá la última vez… no sé… quizá tuve mi período habiendo estado embarazada… no tengo idea Rick, créeme, para mí fue un balde de agua fría también…

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No… ¿cómo crees? Acabo de enterarme… te juro que no sé qué hacer…- dijo soportando estoicamente las ganas de llorar.

-Kate… yo… respetaré tu decisión y te apoyaré en todo… pero supongo que él tiene que saberlo…

-Seguro que sí… pero no me sale salir corriendo ahora para contárselo… discutimos y quedamos muy mal, no quiero que reaccione mal, que empiece a echarme en cara lo que fue y lo que no…

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

-No… no… eso empeoraría las cosas… y créeme… sé que las cosas han cambiado para nosotros…

-Por supuesto que han cambiado…- dijo él con tristeza.

-Creo que le pediré al Capitán unos días, necesito reponerme, pensar un poco en lo que haré…

-Bien… te dejaré para que lo hagas…

-Pero… ¿me llamarás? ¿estás muy enojado conmigo?

-No… contigo no… estoy algo incómodo y enojado con la situación… yo… simplemente creí que lo difícil era animarnos, pero veo que no era lo único…

-Lo siento… no quiero ponerme a pensar que el destino está tirándome de las orejas por no haber reaccionado antes… pero nos cuidábamos… no entiendo cómo sucedió…

-Lo siento, no quiero pensar en cómo ni cuando… me hace sentir aún peor… mejor me voy a mi casa… no quiero que me estén preguntando qué me pasa cuando hace unos días estaba de muy buen humor…

-Rick…- dijo y lo tomó del brazo- gracias por intentar comprenderme…- le dijo ella con lágrimas de tristeza.

-Lo intento, Kate… pero créeme que no me resulta nada fácil…

Kate se quedó mirándolo y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era tan fácil pensar en que ese bebé no era de Josh y era de Rick… pero también era una tontería, porque entre ellos nunca había pasado nada…

¿Y si Rick no quería estar con ella porque llevaba en su vientre un bebé de Josh? ¿Y si Josh se ponía pesado y la obligaba a hacerse un aborto?

No, ella no quería pensar en eso, como su madre le había dicho siempre, sobre todo porque ella y su padre se habían sorprendido en el momento en que supieron que Kate venía en camino, un bebé es siempre una bendición y si elige este momento para venir, así será…

Kate no quería sentirse mal por eso, pero se preguntó si esa no sería una señal del destino por no haberse jugado a tiempo por el amor que tenía por Rick…

Le pidió autorización a su Capitán para tomarse unos días, prometiéndole a él y también a sí misma que si había algo muy importante que requería su presencia, volvería…

Por supuesto no explicó sus motivos y el Capitán la respetó y nos se los preguntó, sabía que ella no era de las que se tomaba días porque si…

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa encontró una nota de Josh sobre la mesa en donde el médico le explicaba que le dejaba sus llaves y que había podido juntar todas sus cosas. Kate comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sabiendo que tendría que llamarlo para decirle sobre su embarazo y tenía mucho miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar…

Necesitó a Rick, su cercanía, su fuerza, su apoyo de siempre, pero la culpa de hacerlo sufrir era tanta que no se animó a llamarlo…

Él no estaba de fiesta tampoco, se sentía tonto, desubicado y bastante desilusionado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

Sentía que sus planes se habían arruinado y no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que por su embarazo, es decir, por su hijo, Kate contemplara la posibilidad de volver con Josh… porque si el médico era inteligente y seguía interesado en ella, seguramente la presionaría con eso y él tendría que hacerse a un lado, y aceptar la derrota…

Como si se tratara solamente de una derrota…

Al llegar a su casa, se quedó a oscuras en su estudio un buen rato, observó una fotografía vieja que se había tomado con Kate en Navidad… las cosas eran distintas en ese momento, ellos eran amigos y se trataban con mucho cariño… y ahora el cariño había sido reemplazado por el amor… ¿tendrían acaso una posibilidad para vivirlo en plenitud?

Se dio una ducha y cuando pensaba en ahogar sus penas en un vaso de whisky, escuchó su móvil y al ver que se trataba de ella, sintió muchísima ansiedad…

-Hey…- le dijo solamente al atender.

-¿Estabas ocupado?

-Para ti nunca lo estoy…- dijo él con suavidad.

-Rick… yo… sé que quizá suena egoísta, pero te necesito… y… ¿crees que podrías venir aunque fuera un momento?

-¿Estás segura? ¿No hablarás con Josh?

-No tengo deseos de hacerlo todavía… no dejaré pasar mucho tiempo, pero tampoco quiero apurarme, primero iré al médico… corroboraré que todo está bien…

-Me parece bien… no hace falta apurarse, es un paso importante…

-¿Vendrás?

-Si tú me necesitas, ahí estaré…

-Bien…

-¿Quieres que lleve algo de comer?

-No tengo demasiado apetito… pero creo que debería comer algo…

-Te llevaré algo rico, así te tientas y te olvidas de que no tienes hambre…

Cuando colgaron, ambos se sintieron mejor, pasara lo que pasase, independientemente de cuál fuera la decisión de Kate, ambos tenían en claro que se necesitaban mutuamente y que todavía, el amor era más fuerte…

* * *

Kate se sumergió en sus brazos no bien abrió la puerta y lo vio allí, con una bolsa de papel de su comida Thai favorita en la mano…

-Escucha, Kate… yo… no sé qué piensas hacer… no tengo idea de si me quieres en tu vida aún, sabiendo que tendrás un hijo con Josh…- dijo luego de comer.

-Rick… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Sería egoísta, pero me gustaría que estuviésemos juntos… aunque no puedo obligarte, sé que es duro…

-Lo que yo siento por ti hace que pueda sobrellevar cualquier dificultad… si tú me permitieras estar a tu lado… yo podría ayudarte a criar a ese bebé… aunque por supuesto no intentaría quitarle nada a su padre… me refiero a…

-Sé a qué te refieres…- dijo Kate y sonrió, volviendo a sumergirse en sus brazos, cada minuto más convencida de que estaba enamorada del mejor ser humano de todos- me pregunto por qué la vida es tan injusta y no me permitió que este bebé sea tuyo…

-Quizá no es tan malo… yo también la tengo a Alexis de mi matrimonio con Meredith…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió con ternura- aunque me imagino que no es lo mismo…

-No, claro que no… por eso te reitero que estoy seguro de que podría llegar a querer a ese niño como si fuese mío…- le dijo y ella sonrió y se permitió por un momento, soñar un poco… aunque todavía le quedaba lo más duro, hablar con Josh…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que a pesar de todo, el amor es más fuerte. Veremos que ocurre cuando Josh se entere! Gracias por confiar en mí y seguir esta historia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia. Ayer me fue imposible actualizar, así que a los que lo esperaban, les pido que comprendan que a veces no es bueno apurarse, solo para cumplir... ojo, no fue falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo! Muchas gracias por la comprensión! Aquí tienen, espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 8**

Rick se quedó observando un momento la expresión serena de Kate. Hacía un rato que se había quedado dormida.

Luego de la charla, él la había abrazado y ella había ido cayendo en un sopor, hasta que finalmente se durmió…

Se preguntó si ella estaría cómoda allí o si era preferible llevarla a su cama, eligió la segunda opción, solo porque quería tenerla en sus brazos otro momento más…

La levantó con cuidado y ella acomodó su cara, hundiéndola en su cuello y suspirando suavemente…

Rick sintió una increíble sensación de ternura. Caminó despacio hasta la habitación y la depositó en la cama. Ella lo tomó del cuello y protestó.

-Hey…- dijo él en voz baja- ¿por qué no descansas?

-Quédate conmigo…- protestó ella entredormida.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Rick… te necesito conmigo…- le dijo y él se acomodó un momento a su lado, no demasiado convencido con la idea de quedarse allí.

* * *

Un rato después, Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró. No pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba que él se quedara con ella, aunque solo la abrazara para dormir…

Él sonrió con ternura y acarició su cabello…

-Creo que debería irme…

-¿Por qué? Rick… yo sé que tú te mereces algo mejor que yo… quiero decir… que yo que estoy viviendo esta situación… pero…

-Shhh… tú y yo nos merecemos algo mejor que lo que está pasando, pero no se puede cambiar y yo elijo quedarme contigo… no aquí… sino aquí…- dijo y señaló su corazón.

-Es muy importante para mí sentir que me entiendes, que estás conmigo…

-Lo estoy…

-Entonces quédate… ya no tenemos que darle explicaciones a nadie después de todo…

Rick se quedó mirándola y asintió. Ella tenía razón…

Kate se levantó despacio y se encerró en el baño, cuando salió tenía puesto un pijama de seda color rosado. Él la miró con interés, ya se había acostado y Kate pudo ver que se había quitado la camisa, aunque seguramente tenía puestos sus bóxers…

Se acostó a su lado y él la tomó en sus brazos. Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos, ahora sí…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó él.

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella- me siento un poco rara, pero debe ser normal…- agregó y volvió a hundir su nariz en el cuello de él.

-¿Irás al médico?

-Todavía no sé a cuál, pero sí, tengo que ir…- dijo ella sin moverse, se sentía segura y abrigada allí.

-Estarás bien… - le dijo él y deslizó una mano hacia abajo y acarició su vientre.

Kate se sobresaltó un poco, no esperaba esa caricia, pero luego se relajó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es imposible que despiertes más sentimientos en mí…- le dijo ella y él sonrió complacido.

-Eso es bueno, me pasa lo mismo…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella y descendió sus labios por sobre la tela del pijama, a la altura del abdomen.

Kate se mordió el labio y levantó la tela, para darle oportunidad de que besara su piel. Rick levantó la vista para mirarla. Kate lo miró suplicante y él acarició con sus labios la zona del ombligo…

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Rick se abandonó a la suavidad de su piel y cuando volvió a mirarla, vio la reacción inequívoca de ella a la altura de su pecho. Deseó tener el valor de acariciarla, pero no quiso arriesgarse a una negativa de su parte…

-Tu piel es increíble… tiene un aroma que es solo tuyo…- le dijo él en voz baja y se incorporó, acomodándose a su lado.

-Tú me haces sentir increíble…- le dijo ella y lo tomó del cuello, alentándolo a que la besara…

Sus labios se reunieron lentamente. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Kate entreabrió sus labios y lo dejó ingresar a su boca. Él no pudo contenerse y ella sintió cuán estimulado estaba él a la altura de su pierna.

Kate gimió con desesperación cuando él deslizó su mano hacia abajo y acarició su pecho por sobre la tela del pijama…

-Kate…- le dijo sobre los labios y ella lo miró- no hay nada que desee más que hacerte el amor… pero si no te sientes bien o crees que no es el momento…

-Me gustaría estar más entera, pero necesito sanarme… te necesito, Rick y si esperamos, ya no sería sano para ninguno de los dos…

-¿Estás segura?- dijo y ella lo empujó un poco y se sentó en la cama.

Kate se mordió el labio mientras desabotonaba su pijama. Rick no podía dejar de mirarla y ver cómo ella había reaccionado sus caricias…

Rick se inclinó y estimuló su pecho con esmero, tanto con sus dedos como con sus labios. Kate cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él, siguiendo sus movimientos ondulantes.

Él deslizó el pantalón y la ropa interior de ella hacia abajo y ella se separó de él, sentándose en la cama para quitárselos definitivamente.

Lo miró y miró hacia sus bóxers con urgencia. Rick no necesitó que le dijera que se los quitara. Y ella estiró sus dedos para tocarlo, estaba desesperada…

Rick cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las caricias de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se estaba por sentar para que ella se acomodara sobre él, Kate lo notó dubitativo.

-Sería mejor que usara un preservativo…

-No hace falta… ¿qué podría pasar?- le dijo y lo silenció con un beso. Rick casi enloquece cuando sintió la lengua de ella danzando con la de él, enredándose en ella y la acomodó sobre él

Kate lo miró a los ojos y descendió despacio, hasta que llegó lo más profundo que pudo. Rick la miró en silencio, preguntándole si estaba bien y ella asintió.

La guió con suavidad al principio, tratando de no incomodarla, recordaba que ella le había dicho que hacía un tiempo que no tenía sexo…

Luego la velocidad aumentó y sus bocas se reunieron, hasta quedar sin aliento… Rick la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que si soportaba unos segundos más, caerían juntos al abismo del placer…

Se detuvo un segundo y cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se dejó ir, extasiado…

La sostuvo así, quieto, disfrutando de los ecos del clímax de ambos y luego la apretó en sus brazos, cariñoso… tierno…

-Estaremos bien, Kate… te lo prometo…- le dijo y ella asintió, sonriendo, aún agitada, casi sin querer pensar en lo que vendría, solo disfrutando de ese momento que había sido solo de ellos…

* * *

 **Bueno, digamos que quizá no era el momento más indicado, pero realmente necesitaban dar este paso. Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate sonrió al abrir los ojos y verlo mirándola, casi en estado de adoración…

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo incómoda, adoraba que él la mirara así, pero aún no se acostumbraba…

-Nada… te miro… aún no puedo creer que estemos juntos…- dijo y sonrió.

-Yo tampoco… pero habrá que creerlo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… con un poco de asco, pero es todo…- dijo y se movió un poco en sus brazos, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-Sí… pero algo sencillo, nada frito, ni…- dijo y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-Entiendo… un té… unas tostadas… dicen que masticar tostadas le hace bien a las náuseas…

-¿En serio? No lo había oído…

-Bueno, cada mujer es distinta, pero recuerdo al obstetra habérselo recomendado a Meredith… y a ella le resultó… eso y masticar trozos de hielo…

-No… eso me daría frío…- se quejó ella.

-Y aquí estoy yo para abrigarte…

-Lo sé…- dijo y se movió cuando sintió que su móvil comenzaba a sonar…

Se incorporó para llegar a su mesa de noche y sintió los labios de Rick en su cintura. Suspiró con impotencia cuando vio que se trataba de Josh…

-Dios… es Josh…- dijo y miró a Rick.

-Tendrás que hablar con él de todos modos…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Adelante… es mejor que si tienes que llamarlo tú…- dijo y ella asintió.

-Josh…- dijo con voz todavía adormilada.

-Lo siento… ¿te desperté?… o… quizás interrumpí algo…- dijo el médico con sarcasmo, no podía evitarlo y ella lo sabía.

-No… digamos que me tomé unos días… no me siento muy bien…

-¿Pasa algo? Yo te llamaba porque dejé unos CDs que realmente me gustaría recuperar…

-Puedes venir a buscarlos cuando quieras… y de paso… tendríamos que hablar…

-No veo que podemos tener que hablar… pero bueno, si quieres y estás, puedo pasar en un rato…

-De acuerdo… te espero…

-Y Kate… no quiero verlo…- dijo y ella comprendió y cortaron.

-¿Cómo está el ánimo?- le dijo él cuando ella dejó el móvil donde estaba.

-Más o menos… digamos que no tiene idea de lo que viene…

-Bueno… no es que las cosas vayan a cambiar… ¿verdad?

-¿Entre nosotros? No… por supuesto… pero me gustaría que tengamos una relación al menos buena, por el bebé…

-Es cierto…- dijo y la estrechó en sus brazos antes de levantarse.

Kate lo miró sin avergonzarse, sentía que ya tenía ganas otra vez de estar en sus brazos…

-¿Se te perdió algo, detective Beckett?

-Nada…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Iré a prepararnos el desayuno…

-Tendrá que ser rápido, Josh me pidió que no estuvieras…

-¿Y quién es él para decidirlo?

-Sólo… piensa en que las cosas serán más calmadas si no se encuentran…

-No veo por qué… yo soy un caballero, espero que él también…

-Rick…

-En serio, Kate… yo necesito cuidarte, no me parece justo que él decida si puedo o no estar… ¿acaso no soy tu pareja ahora?

-Es para no forzar situaciones tensas… ya bastante complicado es todo… ¿no crees?

-Sí, Kate… pero no me quedaré tranquilo…

-¿Desconfías de mí? ¿de que pueda arrepentirme y pedirle de seguir juntos? Eso no pasará Rick… creo que anoche te demostré que quiero estar contigo…

-De todas formas me quedaré, me encerraré aquí si no quiere verme… sólo saldré si es necesario… muy necesario…

-Está bien…- dijo Kate con cansancio y se levantó para ducharse…

* * *

Terminaron de desayunar solo unos minutos antes de que Josh llegara y Rick fue a quedarse en la habitación, aunque estuvo atento todo el tiempo…

Kate abrió la puerta con algo de nerviosismo. Se sentía una tonta, no sabía ni cómo empezar a decirle que estaba embarazada…

Josh hizo una mueca cuando ella abrió, evidentemente él tampoco estaba cómodo con la situación…

Kate se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y el médico reparó en las dos tazas de café que descansaban sobre la mesa…

-Eran estos…- dijo tomando dos CDs que había sobre la repisa donde estaba el equipo de música…

-Lo siento, no los había visto…- dijo en voz baja Kate.

-¿Y bien? ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Josh… yo…- dijo y se perdió en su mirada, sin saber qué decir mientras retorcía sus manos.

-Kate… tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo…

-Sí… lo sé… escucha… el otro día cuando te fuiste… yo no me sentí muy bien…

-No me digas que otra vez hablaremos de lo que sientes por Castle…

-No es eso… no hace falta que te lo explique otra vez… no me refería a sentirme mal anímicamente, sino físicamente…

-Lo siento… por eso te tomaste el día… ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Josh… saqué cuentas y me di cuenta de que tenía un atraso…

-¿Qué? Tú sabes que hace mucho que no… estamos juntos…

-El hecho es que me hice un test y…- dijo y se lo mostró…

Josh miró la tira reactiva y abrió la boca, sacó cuentas mentales…

-¿De cuánto es el atraso?

-Dos semanas…

-¿Y cómo sé que es mío? Hace más de un mes que no teníamos sexo…

-Josh… yo nunca te engañé… además tú sabes que pude haber tenido el período el mes pasado y aún estar embarazada…

-Es cierto, pero muy raro…- dijo pensativo.

-Josh… sé que este bebé no llega en el mejor momento pero… quería contártelo, creo que tienes derecho a saberlo…

-¿Saberlo? Si ese niño es mío le daré mi apellido y no podrás impedirlo… no permitiré que lo críe ese imbécil de Castle, no me importa si están juntos, se casan o tienes veinte hijos… si este es mío…

-Es tuyo…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos- Rick y yo no habíamos tenido sexo cuando supe que estaba embarazada…

-¿No _habían tenido_ sexo? ¿Quieres decir que ahora sí? ¿y cómo fue? ¡Dime! ¿Quieres contarme como te revuelcas con él mientras quieres que yo me haga cargo de este niño?

-Josh… ¿para qué haría esto si no fuera tuyo? ¿no crees que para mí no sería mejor que fuera de él? Pero no es así… no es así…- dijo con rabia Kate y él la tomó del brazo con furia y se acercó para hablarle.

-Haremos un examen de ADN y si es mío, me haré cargo de él…

-No es ni más ni menos que lo que esperaba que hicieras…- dijo y trató de soltarse.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy sufriendo por todo esto? Nunca creí que me harías esto… pero supongo que hay alguien arriba que te está pasando factura… y en el fondo, me divierte bastante…- dijo y ella se quejó porque él apretaba su brazo bastante intensamente.

-¡Suéltala!- dijo Rick saliendo de la habitación y Josh la soltó, sorprendido.

-¿No te dije que no quería ver a este tipo aquí?- dijo con rabia.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir eso…- dijo Rick igualando su rabia.

-Josh… Rick…- dijo Kate entre ambos, respirando algo agitada.

-Ni siquiera tienes el mínimo respeto de desaparecer cuando yo vengo…

-Me quedé en la habitación pero te estabas pasando, doctor…

-Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer… esto es entre Kate y yo…

-Josh…

-Kate ahora es mi pareja y tengo derecho a cuidarla…

-¿Cuidarla? Tendría que cuidarse ella de ti… se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti, si ese niño es mío…

-Es tuyo… desgraciadamente…

-Si es mío le daré mi apellido así que ni se te ocurra pensar en darle el tuyo…- le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¿Por qué no te vas? Mira como pusiste a Kate…- dijo Rick y la tomó del hombro, Kate estaba pálida y no hablaba.

-Me voy…- dijo y la miró a Kate- cuando vayas al médico quiero ir… y quiero pedir un ADN…- dijo y se fue dando un portazo.

* * *

Rick abrazó a Kate y ella hundió su cara en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ya pasó… ya está… te prometo que no molestará más…

-Lamentablemente seguirá haciéndolo y tendremos que soportarlo por el niño…

-No nos adelantemos… ¿irás al médico?

-Buscaré uno que alguien me pueda recomendar… honestamente no conozco ninguno…

-Lamentablemente el que atendió a Meredith ya se retiró…

-No te preocupes, ya encontraré el indicado…- dijo y trató de relajarse, se sentía medio mareada, sin aire…

Rick acarició su espalda y trató de imaginarse un futuro en el que Josh no estuviese tratando de molestar… pero supo que cuando ese bebé naciera, no podrían escaparse de él y de tener que soportarlo…

A pesar de todo, Rick siempre había pensado que el doctor motociclista era un buen tipo… las cosas se calmarían… seguramente sí…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que ya estalló la bomba, veremos como sigue todo, pero al menos ya sabemos que Kate y Rick están muy unidos... gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y espero que me tengan confianza... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate llegó a la sala de espera de su médico algo ansiosa. Rick venía a su lado un poco más calmado, pero eso no impedía que estuviera atento y pendiente de ella…

-Deberías haberle avisado a Josh…

-Se portó mal la última vez… además, quiero una primera entrevista con el médico para explicarle las cosas… no me hace feliz la relación que tengo con Josh… y ya me imagino una escena patética…

-En eso tienes razón, y sabes que te apoyaré en todo… pero no bien hayas hablado con el médico, deberías ponerlo al tanto, eso te sumará puntos para que el doctor motociclista se calme…

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate con fastidio…

El doctor los recibió con amabilidad, a Rick le cayó muy bien y Kate parecía más distendida.

-Bien… me imagino por qué están aquí… cuéntenme ¿es su primer hijo?

-No, doctor… yo…- empezó a decir Rick y ella lo detuvo.

-Ocurre que Rick no es el papá de mi hijo… es mi pareja ahora, pero yo quedé embarazada de mi anterior pareja… él… él me solicitó una prueba de ADN…

-Entiendo… analizaremos eso más adelante…

-Pero…

-El riesgo siempre existe… pero quiero evaluar las condiciones generales del bebé antes de pedir nada que pueda ponerlo en riesgo…

-Está bien…- dijo Kate y bajó la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

-¿Se ha hecho los análisis?

-Sólo el test de embarazo…

-Bueno… embarazo hay, entonces…

-Eso me dijeron… que no había errores…

-No… porque el test detecta las hormonas presentes en el embarazo… usted… planea llevarlo a término ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Como me dijo que era de una pareja anterior…

-Es cierto… pero de todas formas… estoy decidida a tenerlo…

-Me parece bien…- dijo y le escribió la receta para hacer el análisis de sangre- puede ir ahora mismo a hacerlo… y le ordenaré un ultrasonido para dentro de unos días…

-Gracias, doctor… cuando tenga el resultado volveré…

-¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-Bien, en general… con un poco de asco, algún mareo… lo normal…

-Lo normal… bien… aquí tiene mi tarjeta, cualquier duda que tenga, me llama, y si no me ubica en el móvil, Janice, mi secretaria, me pasará el mensaje…

-Muchas gracias…

-Cuídese…

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate y salió más distendida.

Kate evaluó la idea de volver a trabajar, estaba un poco aburrida de la licencia, pero sabía que era mejor tranquilizarse, cuidarse un poco, el embarazo no era una tontería y aunque sabía que las mujeres en ese estado podían hacer lo que quisieran, también estaba segura de que el stress de su trabajo no ayudaría… al menos tenía que calmarse, pensar un poco y tratar de disfrutar de eso, aunque no fuera exactamente lo que ella quería… o al menos, con quien lo quería...

¿Y qué mejor que disfrutarlo con Rick, que no se detenía ante nada para complacerla y hacerla sonreír?

* * *

Pasaron por el laboratorio para que Kate se hiciera el análisis y al rato estaban libres.

Llegaron a su casa y Rick les preparó a ambos una suculenta merienda, ese día Kate no sentía náuseas y estaba hambrienta…

Se relajaron un rato viendo televisión y hablaron de cosas intrascendentes…

Rick amagó a irse cuando se hacía de noche, el día anterior había hecho eso, porque no quería invadirla.

-¿Tienes que irte?- le preguntó ella con un puchero.

-No es que tenga que hacerlo, creí que querrías estar un rato sola…

-¿Sola? Ahora que descubrí lo que es estar contigo, no quiero quedarme más sola… quiero estar contigo… pero si tú prefieres descansar un poco… te entendería…- dijo y bajó la vista, intentando no mostrar cuán desesperada estaba porque él se quedara.

-¿Descansar? ¿de ti? Olvídalo…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Qué bueno porque…- dijo y lo miró seduciéndolo- se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos tomarnos una ducha tibia… y besarnos un largo rato… y… que me hagas todas esas cosas increíbles que estoy segura de que podrías hacerme…

-Trato hecho…- la interrumpió él antes de que terminara.

-Prepararé el baño…

-Bien…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza, feliz, cuando la vio dirigirse al baño.

Kate lo llamó al rato y Rick sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando la vio desnudarse para entrar a la ducha…

Se sentía un tonto, porque en ese momento tuvo la idea de fingir que ella no lo veía allí y así poder espiarla… regocijarse con las curvas de su cuerpo, como si todo eso fuera secreto y él no estuviese autorizado a estar allí…

Ella, de alguna manera intuyó algo de lo que él pensaba y no insistió, esperó a que él terminara con su observación y se reuniera con ella…

Rick era un ser humano increíble, y ella estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo, al menos desde el punto de vista sexual, porque desde los otros puntos de vista, lo conocía muchísimo ya…

Se movió con suavidad, viendo su sombra detrás de la mampara traslúcida y hasta sintió el calor de su mirada cuando se agachó a buscar el gel de ducha…

Rick sintió como su excitación crecía con esa suerte de show que ella le estaba mostrando y se quitó la ropa despacio, sin perderse un solo detalle de lo que ella hacía…

-Eres tan hermosa…- le dijo cuando se reunió con ella bajo la ducha y ella jadeó placenteramente cuando él la rozó con su erección en la espalda baja…

Él descendió sus dedos por su abdomen hacia abajo, para saber si estaba tan lista como él y besó su hombro, haciéndola suspirar…

Pensó en levantarla en sus brazos, pero tenía miedo de trastabillar, así que se arrodilló en la bañera y ella descendió sobre él…

Hicieron el amor intensamente, aunque no con rudeza, solo con necesidad… y luego se quedaron un buen rato reponiéndose, bajo el agua tibia…

* * *

Cuando salieron, Kate le prestó una bata y los dos volvieron a sentarse en el sillón, abrazados…

Un rato más tarde, sonó el timbre y Rick se levantó de un salto, había pedido comida para ambos…

Kate sonrió distendida, envuelta en su bata y escuchó la voz de Josh al abrir Rick la puerta…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo el doctor y Rick alzó una ceja.

-La pregunta es qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí…- le dijo y Kate se levantó del sillón con cansancio…

-Vine a saber si Kate iría al médico…

-Fue hoy, más temprano, pero no te preocupes, yo la acompañé…

-Claro, eres la pareja perfecta…

-Solo cuido lo que es mío…- dijo Rick sin alterarse.

-¿Tuyo?

-Mi pareja… tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad y por lo que sé no la aprovechaste…

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Chicos… por favor…- intervino Kate.

-Lo sé perfectamente porque estaba allí, cuando ella se entristecía porque tú anteponías tu trabajo siempre…

-Ya basta…- dijo Kate e inspiró hondo, sentía que no tenía aire.

-¿Con qué derecho me dices todo esto? Tú no eres nadie, Castle…

-Estás equivocado…

-Bien…- dijo Josh y se dirigió a Kate, que estaba tras Rick- siempre tienes que hacer lo que tú quieres… y seguro que este tipo de llenó la cabeza…

-Hice lo que me hizo sentir mejor… estás agresivo, Josh… y yo necesito paz… fui a ver al médico y me ordenó análisis que ya me hice y un ultrasonido para dentro de unos días…

-¿Y el ADN?

-Es todo lo que te importa…- dijo con rabia ella.

-Por supuesto…

-Aún estás dudando…- fue una afirmación.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Josh y miró con furia a Rick.

-Pues qué lástima… yo preferiría que fuera hijo de Rick, pero no pudo ser…- dijo ella con fastidio y Josh se acercó desafiante y Rick lo detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te violentarás otra vez?- preguntó Rick.

-¿Yo? Yo solo reacciono como puedo…

-Entonces… tendré que sacarte a empujones…

-¿Empujones? ¿Acaso no puedes pelear como un hombre?

-Rick…- jadeó Kate antes de que todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor y cayera detrás de Rick.

-¡Kate!- dijo Rick y se agachó para ayudarla a recomponerse…

Josh se agachó inmediatamente y tomó su pulso, asintió y miró a Rick con rencor…

-Todo esto es tu culpa…- le dijo el médico a Rick y él no quiso contestarle, estaba demasiado preocupado por Kate…

Kate se repuso unos minutos más tarde y cuando se levantó, notaron una mancha de sangre en la bata…

-Tuviste una pérdida… vamos al hospital…- dijo Josh y Kate miró a Rick con debilidad…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas se complicaron un poco... no se preocupen que actualizaré pronto... Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick caminaba por la sala de espera en círculos mientras Josh permanecía sentado, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Habían tenido una dura discusión no bien Kate había entrado en la sala de Guardia pero luego se habían dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, porque ahora solo importaba que Kate y el bebé estuviesen bien…

Un buen rato después, cuando Rick estaba elucubrando teorías de cómo podía escabullirse para tener alguna novedad, un médico salió de la sala de Emergencias y preguntó quién era la pareja de Kate…

Rick se acercó enseguida…

-Doctor… yo soy el padre del niño…- dijo Josh apareciendo por detrás y el médico los miró con algo de incomodidad.

-La detective Beckett está en buen estado general…- dijo y Rick lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien…- dijo cerrando los ojos brevemente.

-Pero lamentablemente no hemos podido salvar el embarazo…

-¿Qué?- dijo Josh y comenzó a temblar casi imperceptiblemente.

-Lo siento… pero tenemos sospechas de lo que sucedió…

-Stress…- dijo Josh entre dientes.

-No… la verdad es que tenemos que hacer pruebas pero impresiona como un embarazo molar…

-¿Embarazo molar?- dijo Josh y Rick abrió la boca para preguntar, no estaba muy seguro lo que significaba.

-Una fecundación anormal del óvulo… ese embarazo no hubiera llegado a término… lo siento…- le dijo a Rick, porque intuía que Josh había comprendido de qué se trataba.

-Pero… los embarazos molares ¿no se detectan luego de algunos meses?- intervino Josh.

-La detective tenía casi dos meses y medio de embarazo… por eso creemos que si hacemos pruebas, nos encontraremos con eso…

-Entiendo… ella ¿ya lo sabe?- preguntó Rick.

-Estuvo consciente mientras terminábamos el procedimiento… no dijo nada, pero está bastante deprimida…

El médico les explicó algo más sobre lo que había sucedido y notó que Rick estaba inquieto…

-Ella se recuperará pronto… en unos meses podrá intentar quedar embarazada otra vez si quiere…

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Rick miró a Josh y asintió, más allá de cualquier diferencia que tuviesen, era un momento duro.

-Mejor entra tú primero…- dijo Josh- ella se pondrá mejor cuando te vea…- reconoció y Rick asintió otra vez, agradecido.

Rick caminó con paso tembloroso cuando abrió la puerta y la vio de lejos, acostada en la cama…

-Kate…- le dijo en voz baja, no quería incomodarla y cuando ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, comenzó a llorar otra vez, había logrado calmarse, pero al verlo sintió que volvía a revivir la situación.

-Fue mi culpa… no me cuidé lo suficiente…- dijo entre sollozos.

-No… no querida… te juro que no… si quieres llamo a Josh que entiende mejor que yo lo que sucedió… ese bebé estaba destinado a no nacer… algo de una fecundación anormal… hubieran tenido que interrumpir el embarazo si no sucedía espontáneamente…

-No puede ser…- Kate parecía querer seguir culpándose.

-Sé que no suena bien… pero es lo que sucedió… le pasa a muy pocas mujeres… nos lo dijo el médico y generalmente se descubre en las ecografías de ultrasonido y se interrumpe el embarazo… pero a ti te sucedió naturalmente… es todo…

-Rick… yo sé que para ti no era fácil, pero yo estaba ilusionada con la idea de ser madre… a pesar de todas las dificultades…

-Nadie dijo que no lo serás… quizá este no era el momento… pero quiero que estés tranquila… esto no tuvo nada que ver contigo, es algo que tuvo que suceder… lo único que quiero es que lo entiendas…

-Sí…- dijo y trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero estaba demasiado triste aún.

Sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y Josh se asomó para ver si podía entrar.

-No te vayas…- le pidió Kate tomándolo de la mano.

-Todo está bien… me quedaré si quieres…- le dijo mientras Josh se acercaba, triste…

-Kate…- dijo solamente y Kate se mordió el labio y dejó escapar unas lágrimas más.

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate- yo… no quiero que pienses ni por un momento que estoy feliz con esto…

-No… a pesar de todo lo que pude haber dicho… yo sé que tú estabas satisfecha y que no querías que esto sucediera…

-Por supuesto…

-Perdóname por todo lo que te dije estos días… sé que las cosas no podrían haber sido distintas con el bebé… pero me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir…- dijo y se inclinó para abrazarla y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Kate cerró los ojos, seguía sosteniendo la mano de Rick, que seguía parado allí, inmóvil… sintiéndose de más…

-Ya pasó…- dijo Kate y Rick la miró un poco molesto, pero tratando de comprenderla.

Josh levantó la cabeza y la miró con tristeza…

-Hubiera sido increíble tener ese bebé contigo…

-Sí…- dijo Kate sin saber qué contestar.

-Te quedarás aquí unas horas más en observación… ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

-No hace falta… Rick se quedará…

-Kate…

-Por favor, Josh… esto es muy doloroso, pero no cambia lo que sentimos…

-Lo que sientes tú… yo sigo amándote, Kate…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y él asintió y se levantó, miró a Rick, sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

-Llámame si necesitas algo…- le dijo desde la puerta, sin mirarla.

Rick besó su frente y acercó una silla a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio todo el tiempo, de a ratos, Kate tenía alguna crisis de llanto y él la reconfortaba, acariciándola suavemente y diciéndole que él estaba allí y que nunca la dejaría…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, le dijeron que podía irse y le aconsejaron que a más tardar en 48 horas visitara a su obstetra para ponerlo al tanto de lo que había pasado…

-Kate… queríamos contarles que se constató lo que sospechábamos…- dijo el médico que la había atendido- se trataba de un embarazo molar… así que, no quiero que pienses que tuviste algo que ver con lo que sucedió… a veces la naturaleza es sabia y cuando algo no está bien, el embarazo se interrumpe, en tu caso fue mejor, porque el sufrimiento pudo haber sido mayor si pasaba más tiempo, y en estos casos ocurre eso ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate que ya no tenía más lágrimas.

-¿Tienes alguna duda? ¿Algo que pueda ayudarte?

-¿Qué posibilidad tengo de que esto pueda volver a suceder?

-Muy baja… no tiene que ver con algo genético tuyo, del papá o de la combinación de los genes de ambos… estos son casos aislados… simplemente el bebé no se formó como debería haberlo hecho…

-Entiendo…

-Igualmente, tu obstetra te lo explicará mejor y verás que todo esto será solo una fea experiencia…

-Espero que sí…- dijo Kate y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ahora se van a descansar y recomiendo muchos mimos, que la consientas y que se tome unos días de descanso…- le dijo a Rick.

-Gracias doctor…- dijo Rick y abrazó a Kate, que se tambaleó un poco cuando se puso de pie- ¿puedes caminar o te hago traer una silla de ruedas?

-Puedo…- dijo y él la abrazó y ella se apoyó en él.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Kate y ella se fue a la habitación. Se recostó un rato porque se sentía débil. Él le preparó un guisado de vegetales que sabía que le gustaría y se lo llevó…

-Realmente no tengo ganas de comer…

-¿Y esperas que como el médico me dijo que te consienta, te permita que no comas? Eso no está en discusión…

-No es eso… comeré algo, pero no creo que pueda disfrutarlo como te mereces…

-Come lo que quieras… pero aunque sea unos bocados…- dijo y extendió el tenedor para que ella tomara el bocado.

Kate sonrió con debilidad cuando vio que él la miraba sonriente al verla probar la comida.

Un rato más tarde, gracias al descanso y a la comida, Kate estaba más repuesta…

-¿Qué tal una ducha? Te hará sentir fresca y podrás descansar mejor…

-No creo que tenga fuerzas para mantenerme en pie mucho rato…

-Para eso estoy yo…- dijo él y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Rick…

-Oh, vamos, Kate… no es algo sexual… te juro que solo te ayudaré para reconfortarte un poco…- Kate asintió y Rick fue a preparar el agua…

Cuando regresó, ella se había incorporado y se quitaba la ropa despacio. Rick se quitó la ropa también y la tomó de la cintura, su cuerpo apoyado sobre su espalda y la empujó suavemente para que caminara.

Se fundieron en un abrazo bajo el agua tibia y Rick se preocupó por ayudarla con el shampoo y el gel de ducha…

Luego, envuelta en una toalla, la llevó en brazos hacia la cama y secó su cabello con suavidad…

-¿Tú crees que podré sobreponerme a esto?- le preguntó ella cuando estaban por dormirse, las lágrimas habían vuelto...

-No lo creo, estoy seguro… y te prometo que te ayudaré con ese proyecto de ser madre… si quieres, dentro de unos meses…- le dijo y ella lo miró con los ojos como platos, la idea le hacía cosquillas a su corazón… aunque todavía doliera mucho lo que acababa de ocurrirle...

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con que el embarazo se interrumpiera, pero esta fue la idea desde el principio, espero que les siga gustando, ahora viene la recuperación total de Kate y los planes para el futuro! Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate abrió los ojos trabajosamente, los sentía pesados, estaba agotada… lo vio durmiendo a su lado y por un instante de inconsciencia, quiso reír a carcajadas. Era un sueño tenerlo así, a su lado.

Su mirada se ensombreció cuando recordó toda la pesadilla de Josh, el hospital y ese hijo que había disfrutado solo unos días… o al menos la ilusión de ese hijo…

Rick pareció intuir que se había despertado y abrió los ojos…

-Hey, hermosa… ¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien… bastante bien… pero estoy cansada aún, debe ser por los calmantes…

-Sí, es cierto…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso… cuando me desperté, estaba en ese estado de semiconciencia y te vi y eso me hizo feliz…

-¿Verme?

-Que estés aquí conmigo…- dijo ella y sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso es muy bueno… y es increíble que me lo hayas dicho, si tú quieres no me voy nunca más…

-Wops… bueno… veremos… de a poco…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él.

-Y después, me acordé de todo lo que pasó ayer… y la tristeza es tan grande… y también la culpa…

-¿La culpa? Si ya sabes que ese bebé no hubiera podido nacer… tarde o temprano lo tendrías que haber enfrentado, no fue un error tuyo…

-No, error no… pero siento que algo en mí no estaba bien… que algo no funcionó y eso me hace sentir culpable, porque esa vida… no pude ni siquiera…- dijo y se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

-Kate…- dijo él y la abrazó- si tú me dejas… si me dejas yo podría demostrarte dentro de muy poco que no te has equivocado en nada, que nada está mal contigo… que eso es algo que a veces sucede… y que les sucede a muchas mujeres…

-Yo sé que probablemente pueda sobreponerme a esto… pero me siento traicionada por la vida…

-Quizá la vida te hizo el favor de no tener que decidir interrumpir el embarazo… esto no podría haber sido distinto… por favor, Kate… sé que tienes que hacer tu duelo, pero te necesito fuerte, entera y tengo planes para nosotros que no permitiré que boicotees ¿estamos?

-Rick… en este momento, en lo que menos puedo pensar es en hacer planes…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio y sonrió levemente.

-Así me gusta…- dijo él y besó sus labios con un poco más de intensidad.

* * *

Kate habló con su Capitán y le contó lo que había sucedido, por supuesto, el hombre le dio unos días por enfermedad para que pudiera recuperarse y Rick se quedó en todo momento con ella.

Tenían momentos en los que charlaban, de cualquier cosa, largos momentos de silencio y también algunos otros, en lo que Kate lloraba y él la abrazaba, sin hacerle preguntas, acompañándola.

Luego de casi una semana en la que él se mantuvo allí, a su lado, Rick le propuso que se mudaran a su loft, allí estaba Martha, que podría hacerle compañía y distraerla un poco y también podrían cambiar de aire…

Kate no estaba demasiado convencida, pero se dejó llevar, sabiendo que él siempre hacía todo lo mejor para ella.

Martha le dio un abrazo al verla y a Kate se le cayeron algunas lágrimas. Alexis también le dijo que era bienvenida en su casa y que estaba feliz de verlos juntos…

Kate se sentía bastante más repuesta físicamente y la verdad era que Rick había tenido razón, el hecho de haber cambiado de casa les había hecho cambiar de aire y ella se distraía un poco más.

Josh la llamó un par de veces y cuando Rick entró a la habitación y la vio llorando, con el teléfono en el mano, perdió la paciencia.

Le hizo señas, pero no hacía falta aclarar nada, él sabía de quién se trataba. Kate levantó una mano cuando lo vio acercarse y siguió hablando.

-Escucha, Josh… no me hace bien seguir hablando de esto… tú y yo hemos terminado, habíamos terminado antes de que todo esto sucediera y yo no puedo hacerme cargo de tus problemas… casi no puedo con los míos…

-¿Estás con Castle?

-¿Con quién sino?

-¿Puedo pasar a verte? Pasé más temprano pero no te encontré…- insistió Josh.

-Es que… no estoy en casa… estoy en el loft de Rick…

-¿Están viviendo juntos?

-No tiene nada de malo… es más, me hace sentir bien, estoy bien, Josh… mejor de lo que imaginé que podía estar y todo se lo debo a él…- dijo y Rick, a pesar de la molestia, sintió bastante orgullo.

-No puedo creerlo… pero bueno, no te culpo… si quieres que nos tomemos un café uno de estos días…

-No, Josh… creo que no da para más esta situación… no nos hace bien seguir viéndonos y tampoco tiene sentido… ahora si me disculpas…

-Está bien…- el médico se rindió y cortaron.

-No puedo creer que siga llamándote…- dijo Rick molesto.

-Bueno… cada uno lleva el duelo como puede…

-Y él no pierde oportunidad para intentar acercarse otra vez…

-Ya oíste lo que le dije, no se acercará…

-Siguió llamando… si no se calma tendré que calmarlo…

-Rick… por favor… es inútil… ya se cansará…- dijo dejando el móvil de su lado de la mesita y lo vio acercarse tentativamente.

-Está bien…- dijo él y alzó las cejas- estaba pensando… ¿estás muy cansada?

-No… no tengo por qué estarlo… no estoy haciendo nada últimamente…

-Entonces… quizá podríamos… no lo sé… intentar… algo…

-¿Intentar algo?- le preguntó ella confundida.

-Tú sabes… ya pasaron unos días y… me gustaría… que…

-¿Hacer el amor?- dijo ella y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú… ¿acaso tú no tienes ganas?

-No es que no las tenga… me siento algo rara todavía… pero bueno… quizá podamos intentarlo…

-¿Cómo quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, Rick… supongo que no ahora… a la noche… no me gustaría hacer ruido y molestar a tu madre o a Alexis…

-Bien…- dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos y ella se recostó sobre él.

* * *

Cenaron en familia con Martha y Alexis y luego de charlar un buen rato, Martha se excusó porque estaba cansada y Alexis decidió que saldría con su novio.

Luego de acomodar la cocina, se habían comprometido a hacerlo ellos, Rick la tomó de los hombros y la condujo a la habitación.

La única luz encendida era la de la mesa de noche y así, de pie como estaban, Rick comenzó a besar su cuello y Kate dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, disfrutando la caricia.

Rick, que la sostenía de la cintura, levantó sus manos por debajo de la remera de ella y acarició su pecho, lánguidamente. La oyó suspirar cuando, sin dejar de acariciarla y besar su cuello, su pelvis hizo contacto con la espalda baja de ella y le mostró cuán excitado estaba…

Apretó los ojos y sintió sus manos deslizando sus pantalones hacia abajo y luego los de él, sintiéndolo palpitar sobre su piel, casi sin ropa de por medio…

Kate sintió una oleada de calor intenso y movió sus caderas hacia atrás, provocando mayor fricción…

-Me vuelves loco…- le dijo él al oído y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Kate giró en redondo y lo miró a los ojos. Él tomó su mano y la hizo recostar en la cama…

Sus labios se reunieron intensamente y él se colocó sobre ella… la besó largamente mientras sus manos la acariciaban, con la misma intensidad…

Rick se separó instantáneamente cuando la sintió tensarse. La miró a los ojos y vio que lloraba…

-Kate…- le dijo en voz baja, algo agitado.

-Lo siento… no puedo…- le dijo y se acomodó de espaldas a él, con sus manos tapando su cara…

* * *

 **Nadie dijo que sería fácil volver a tener intimidad, pero bueno, Rick es paciente, la ama, la comprende y la ayudará, como lo hace siempre! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate se sentó frente a él en la mesa para desayunar. Recién se despertaba, todavía era temprano pero él se había levantado primero, algo inquieto, sintiéndose culpable por presionarla…

Jugueteó un poco con su tenedor mientras desplazaba pequeños trozos de huevo revuelto… sin demasiada intención de comer…

Tomó un trago de jugo de naranja e intentó mirarlo.

-Lo siento, Castle… yo… creí que en el momento se me pasarían las dudas… la sensación de que no puedo concentrarme, de que nada me estimula lo suficiente…

-No, Kate… yo lo siento… te presioné más de la cuenta… creí que podríamos pasar un lindo momento, pero quizás es un poco pronto todavía…

Kate sacudió la cabeza…

-No se qué decir, me siento una idiota… todo esto tan lindo que tenemos… no quiero pasar por esto y que te aburras de mí…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo podría aburrirme con lo que nos costó llegar hasta aquí?

-No lo sé, Rick… nosotros estamos juntos desde hace poco, nadie dice que los sentimientos no puedan ser profundos, pero aquí me ves, hecha un desastre y ni siquiera puedo darte…

-¿Sexo? Kate… estás equivocada si piensas que es lo único que me importa…

-No, por supuesto que no… pero es importante…

-¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Yo asumo que cometí un error al presionarte y el error fue, no porque no pudieras solamente, sino porque ahora te sientes peor…

-Rick…

-El tema está cerrado…no voy a permitir que algo así nos aleje, Kate… yo siento cosas muy profundas por ti y tengo planes, planes que quizá tu quieras compartir en algún momento…

-Pero…

-Y no me digas que no estás preparada, que no es el momento porque lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que planes tengo… ahora, come… necesitas estar fuerte para volver a tu vida normal…

-Mi vida ya no es normal…

-¿Por qué perdiste un hijo? Déjame decirte que a muchas mujeres les pasa, Kate… no pretendo restarle importancia, pero la naturaleza es sabia, por algo pasan las cosas…

-Es cierto…- dijo pensativa y tomó un bocado del huevo que ya se estaba enfriando.

-Estuve pensando… me dijeron que en el departamento hay un muy buen terapeuta…

-¿Crees que necesito terapia?

-Creo que charlar un poco con él te podría hacer bien… no hace falta que hagas un tratamiento largo… quizá decir algunas cosas, sacarlas a la luz te haga bien… yo estoy aquí para escucharte pero quizá te sientas más cómoda con un extraño…

-Lo pensaré…- dijo y estiró la mano para apretar la de él, sobre la mesa.

-Quiero que estés bien… ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé… no sé que haría sin ti… eres lo más lindo, lo más bueno que me ha pasado en la vida…

-Y no atiendas más a Josh…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Josh no es un problema…

-Yo creo que sí…

-¿Dudas de mí?

-Para nada… pero creo que no te hace bien seguir hablando con él y llorando… él necesita encontrar a alguien que lo ame y tú ya lo tienes…- dijo y sonrió.

-No lo atenderé más… prometido…- dijo y él se inclinó para besar sus labios.

* * *

Las cosas volvieron a acomodarse un poco, Rick siguió manteniéndose cerca, y Kate comenzó con su terapia. El doctor Burke escuchó toda su historia, el "motivo" por el cual ella había decidido acercarse a consultarlo…

-Usted es claramente una mujer fuerte, a la que le ha tocado vivir una serie de eventos desafortunados… sin embargo nunca se había acercado a hacer una consulta…

-No… es que… esto último que me sucedió con la pérdida del bebé me afectó mucho… y se me juntó con otras cosas…

-¿Con qué cosas?

-Yo me enamoré de Rick… quien es mi pareja ahora…

-¿Con quien perdió a su hijo?

-No… ese es el tema… yo estaba en pareja con otro hombre, un médico, Josh… pero la verdad es que estaba enamorada de Rick… y cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal con Josh, tuve una conversación con Rick y decidimos que nos daríamos una oportunidad…

-Y allí descubrió que estaba embarazada…

-Exacto…

-Y se siente culpable porque cree que es su responsabilidad que ese bebé no haya nacido…

-Algo así… digamos que me planteé muchas cosas que me hacen daño…

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Que engañé a Josh, que invertí tiempo en algo que no me hacía feliz…

-Y también se engañó a sí misma…

-Es cierto… además hice sufrir a Rick, porque al estar en una relación, no le permití que se expresara libremente y confesara sus sentimientos…

-Pero también se reprimió de expresarse con él…

-Es verdad…

-El mayor daño se lo ha hecho a usted, Kate… y en este momento de su vida, usted no puede hacerse cargo de las culpas por lo que le hizo a los demás…

-Eso suena muy cómodo…

-Eso suena a salud… y si usted tiene salud, entonces podrá hacer bien las cosas…

-¿Quiere decir que tengo que ser egoísta para sentirme mejor?

-Yo no quiero decir nada… lo que me parece es que usted piensa demasiado en los demás y en lo primero que hay que pensar es en uno… no siempre, pero sí en este tipo de situaciones…

-Lo intentaré…

-¿Cómo se siente físicamente?

-Estoy bien… mejorando… el único problema es…

-El sexo…

-Pero… ¿cómo…?

-Es normal que eso suceda… lo experimentan también algunas mujeres que dieron a luz y por un tiempo no se sienten mujeres, sino madres… en su caso, puede ser eso, o su sentimiento de culpa…el hecho de no poder permitirse experimentar el placer físico, pero debe relajarse…

-Lo que pasa, doctor Burke… es que mi relación con Rick es muy nueva… nosotros no hemos tenido casi intimidad y tenemos una química increíble… bueno, teníamos…

-Quizá esté siendo algo pretensiosa… a veces no es fácil volver a la normalidad, no importa cuan nueva o intensa sea una relación…

-Pero yo tengo miedo que se canse…

-¿Él le dijo eso?

-No, para nada, todo lo contrario… pero me siento tonta de no poder compartir ese tipo de momentos con él… siento que estuve a punto de encontrar la felicidad y se me escapó…

-Son etapas, Kate… usted está en medio de una mala etapa… tiene que aprender a transitarla y luego dejarla atrás…

-Cuando el otro día lo intentamos, terminé llorando… creí que nunca volvería a sentirme bien…

-No se exija, confíe en él… si tienen tanta química, tantas ganas de estar bien… entonces entréguese… yo estoy seguro que de él podrá contenerla, ayudarla y encontrar la forma de que usted pueda dar ese paso otra vez… pero no se empecine, no se obligue, no se sienta presionada porque eso entorpece las cosas…

-Sí…- dijo pensativa.

-Creo que por hoy podemos dejar aquí, si usted se siente con ánimos de seguir, me deja un mensaje y concretamos otra entrevista, personalmente no creo que necesite seguir viniendo, aunque no la estoy echando… ¿me comprende?

-Perfectamente…- dijo y se puso de pie y estrechó su mano agradecida…

* * *

Cuando salió, Rick la esperaba en el parque, enfrente del edificio, sentado en los columpios…

-Hey…- le dijo cuando la vio venir, más distendida- ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien… muy bien…

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Mucho más tranquila… ¿vamos a casa?- le dijo ella y tiró de su mano para que se levantara…

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos- tú sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé… por eso quiero curar mis heridas, lo más rápido posible…- dijo y él la abrazó para caminar hacia donde el auto estaba estacionado…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que al menos Kate está haciendo algo para sentirse mejor, me agradó que el dr. Burke tomara cartas en el asunto. Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Antes que nada gracias por todos los mensajes en mis historias, me hacen muy bien! Quería comentarles que esta historia va llegando a su final, todavía quedan un par de capítulos, pero les aviso para que se hagan a la idea, y como siempre, habrá más... prometido!**

 **Capítulo 14**

Kate cerró los ojos con pesar, dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa ratona y se reclinó sobre su sofá…

-Ya pasó demasiado tiempo… no puedes seguir así, Kate…- le dijo Lanie en tono maternal, sabía que no podía dejar de decírselo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Lan?

-Quiero que levantes la cabeza y salgas adelante…

-Eso intento, pero no es fácil… siento que destruyo todo a mi paso… no me va bien en el trabajo… cometo errores que nunca pensé que cometería…

-Tú sabes que eso es lo que menos importa… ¿verdad?

-Pero influye… no me permite estar tranquila para solucionar "el resto" de los problemas…

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que ese pobre hombre sigue a tu lado sin preguntarte nada…

-No eres la única que no lo entiende… pero no te creas que no me pregunta nada…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No está funcionando… no puedo hacer mucho al respecto…

-Puedes dejarte de tonterías y vivir tu amor con él… deja el pasado atrás, Kate… permítete haber tenido una etapa mala y trata de salir de eso…

-Yo me siento mejor con respecto a la pérdida del embarazo… pero…- dijo y bajó la cabeza, se sentía una tonta y no sabía si de eso había retorno.

-¿Pero qué?

-Rick estaba lleno de planes cuando todo ocurrió… y como me costó tanto reponerme, nuestra pareja, o al menos lo que estábamos intentando, sufrió muchos golpes, malos entendidos… y eso no está bien… no nos hizo bien…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos meses?

-Casi…

-Y no han vuelto a…- dijo y se interrumpió, le había salido como una pregunta natural, pero se sentía algo incómoda por preguntar.

-No… al principio yo no podía y luego él dejó de intentar…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que tengo idea?- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

-Quizá se cansó…

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejó y listo?

-¿Y si todavía está esperando que tú estés lista?

-Es una tontería…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es muy obvio que lo estoy…

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero estar rogándole…

-No es ruego… el pobre tipo te esperó todo lo que pudo, se resignó y espera a que tú le digas que estás en condiciones de… - dijo e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Para mí ya no le interesa…

-Supongamos que es así… ¿se pasarán la vida juntos sin tener sexo?

-Ya casi no estamos juntos… es decir, sí… se queda a dormir en casa a veces, pero más que abrazarme no hace y la verdad es que durante un tiempo estuve agradecida… y ahora se transformó en una rutina…

-¿Por qué no dejan eso para cuando sean mayores? Es el momento de disfrutar de la intimidad, Kate… ¿cuántas veces estuviste con él en la cama?

-Pocas…

-Pero las disfrutaste…

-Fueron increíbles…

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé… no puedo hacer nada si perdió el interés en mí…

-Lo perderás, Kate… y llorarás por no haber hecho nada…- dijo Lanie y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Kate se levantó y se sintió mareada, había perdido la costumbre de tomar y era la segunda botella de cerveza…

-Iré un momento a refrescarme… estoy mareada…

-Te espero…- dijo Lanie y se quedó mirando la nada, sacudiendo la cabeza con impotencia…

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta. Rick se asomó y la miró con sorpresa…

-Lo siento, Lanie… no recuerdo que Kate me avisara que estarían aquí…

-No importa, Castle…

-¿Ella está bien?

-Un poco mareada, fue a refrescarse…

-Entiendo…

-Teníamos… una conversación…

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirán así, Castle?

-No lo sé… creo que hice todo lo que pude…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lanie no me digas que no lo hice…

-Es cierto… pero evidentemente no fue efectivo…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?

-No lo sé… supongo que no pueden hablar más de lo que lo han hecho… ¿tú sigues enamorado de ella? Pero necesito que seas sincero…

-Por supuesto…

-Entonces, vuelve a conquistarla… demuéstrale interés… que ella sepa que sigues sintiendo lo mismo…

-¿Te parece que no lo sabe?

-Quizá lo olvidó… con todo lo que pasó… y el tiempo…

Rick sonrió y asintió. Lanie tenía razón. Él se había sentido perdido ese último tiempo. Se había mantenido a su lado, tratando de comprenderla y esa comprensión se había hecho rutina…

-Rick…- dijo Kate acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas, algo nerviosa.

-Kate… lo siento… le decía a Lanie que no recordaba que se reunirían aquí…

-Bueno… me parece que te lo dije… ¿quieres que pidamos una pizza?- dijo Kate mirándolos a ambos.

-No… creo que mejor me iré…- dijo Lanie poniéndose de pie- mañana hay que trabajar… coman ustedes…- dijo y cuando Kate fue a buscar su chaqueta, Lanie le guiñó el ojo a Rick- suerte…- murmuró y besó su mejilla.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- le preguntó él luego de que Lanie se fuera y Kate vio en sus ojos algunas chispas del antiguo Rick, del que ella se había enamorado.

-¿Te refieres a algo… juntos?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

Kate se sintió desnuda ante él y entrecerró los ojos, recordando esa sensación…

-¿Cocinamos?- le preguntó él y sonrió.

Ella lo miró algo confundida. Por supuesto que sería mucho, luego de tanto tiempo de poco interés, que le propusiera tener sexo sin preámbulos… cocinar estaría bien, para empezar…

Rick preparó algunas cosas y le fue indicando qué tenía que hacer para ayudarlo a preparar un plato que sabía que ella disfrutaría…

-Ven… prueba esto…- dijo él y destapó la olla en la que se cocinaba el lomo que habían preparado con salsa de champiñones.

Kate se acercó despacio e invadió un poco el lugar en donde él se encontraba. Lo rozó al pasar y él le dio un poco de lugar. Tomó una cuchara y probó la salsa antes que ella, para testear que no estuviera muy caliente. Ella siguió todo con su mirada, de cerca, hacía mucho que no lo sentía así…

Rick se perdió en sus ojos y sonrió. ¿La estaba seduciendo? ¿Así?

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y le siguió el juego, sintiendo que su cuerpo iba despertándose de a poco…

-Me dijo Lanie que estabas algo mareada… ¿te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor… gracias…- dijo mirándolo de cerca, no se habían movido de ahí.

Rick levantó una mano y acarició su cara, mirándola en detalle, como si volviera a descubrirla…

-Rick…- dijo ella en voz baja y miró sus labios. Hacía una eternidad que no se daban un buen beso… todo había quedado reducido a besos cortos, tiernos y algunos abrazos… eso no estaba mal, pero Kate sabía que él se cuidaba de que ella no creyera que quería algo más que demostrarle afecto… seguramente no quería presionarla, asustarla…

-Eres hermosa, Kate… a pesar de que no seas todo lo feliz que te mereces…- le dijo y ella vio algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Fue una etapa dura… complicada… pero estuviste a mi lado como me habías prometido… y yo lo valoro mucho…

-Lo sé… lo sé, amor…- le dijo él y miró sus labios, inconscientemente humedeciendo los suyos…

Sintieron olor a quemado y se ocuparon de salvar la comida. La salsa se había pegado un poco en el fondo… pero de todas formas estaba rica y la disfrutaron.

* * *

Al terminar, Kate estaba algo ansiosa, sabía que quizás él le propusiera que lo intentaran y ella quería… deseaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera…

Rick miró la hora y sonrió.

-Te dejaré descansar hoy…- le dijo él y ella lo miró confundida.

-¿No te quedarás?

-No…- dijo solamente y ella pestañeó sin comprender.

-Pero… yo creí que querrías…

Rick se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Ella lo siguió en silencio, todavía tratando de comprender…

-Rick…

-¿Qué?

-Quédate…

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero… quiero intentarlo…

-¿Sabes que pasa, Kate?- le dijo mirándola de cerca, pudiendo constatar que ella realmente tenía intenciones de intentarlo- yo ya no quiero intentarlo más… la próxima vez, haremos el amor… así que te dejaré esta noche… para que me extrañes como yo lo haré contigo… para que te imagines todo lo que podríamos estar haciendo si realmente disfrutáramos de la vida… y quizá mañana o pasado… si sigues teniendo ganas… podamos hacer el amor hasta quedar extenuados… como yo me lo imagino… intenso, romántico, desesperado por momentos…

-Rick…

-Ya esperé suficiente… te acompañé en el duelo…

-Rick por favor…

-Me lo agradecerás…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos un momento y sintió cuán desesperado estaba él a la altura de su abdomen…

-Para mí también será un esfuerzo…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acercó a él…

-De acuerdo…- le dijo y mordisqueó sus labios suavemente, tentada de convencerlo, pero intentando contenerse, para seguirle el juego…

* * *

Miró la hora un rato más tarde, cuando él ya se había ido. Tomó su móvil y le envió un texto…

" _Me muero por sentir tus manos sobre mi piel, otra vez. Por sentir tus labios, porque me escuches gritar de placer y por dormir entre tus brazos, sintiéndome amada… Perdón por tanta espera"_

Rick sonrió cuando lo leyó, cerró los ojos y se controló para no salir corriendo y echar todo a perder…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que estos dos se están despertando, menos mal. Espero que les siga gustando y si pueden dejar algún comentario estaré muy agradecida! Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, como ya he dicho, le quedan pocos capítulos a esta historia. Tengo pensados por lo menos dos más, así que como se acerca el final, también se acercan las decisiones importantes. Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 15**

Kate entornó los ojos al despertarse. La luz del sol le daba directamente en la cara y aunque eso a veces le resultaba agradable, ese día le molestaba un poco… no es que estuviese de mal humor, sí algo contrariada…

El caso era que Rick había tenido que viajar sorpresivamente a México por cuestiones de la editorial, sus libros se traducirían al español, y la noche anterior la había llamado para decirle que uno de los representantes le había regalado tres días para estar en un lujoso hotel en la zona de Cozumel y que si ella conseguía el permiso, la esperaba allí…

Pero ella no podía hacer una cosa así, había pedido un montón de días por el problema de la pérdida del embarazo e incluso antes, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, entonces no podía presentarse frente a Montgomery y pedirle tres días para irse al Caribe…

Y también estaba el otro tema… él se había marchado hacía dos días, dejándola con las ganas, y aunque Kate sabía que lo tenía merecido, por hacerlo esperar tanto, esa era una especie de revancha que seguramente él estaba disfrutando…

Se levantó con pesar, había discutido con él tratando de convencerlo de que se quedara allí… se moría de ganas de que él volviera, no necesitaba irse a México para tener ganas de estar con él, pero toda la situación estaba demasiado tirante…

Cuando llegó y se sentó en su escritorio, vio que Montgomery hablaba por teléfono y trató de serenarse… no… no podía enfrentar a su Capitán, no porque pensara que el hombre rechazaría su pedido, sino porque sabía que lo estaría presionando…

Se quedó mirando la nada y se distrajo un momento…

-Beckett… a mi oficina…- dijo el Capitán.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó luego de golpear la puerta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…- dijo y le indicó que cerrara la puerta y se sentara frente a él.

-Dígame…- dijo ella y se acomodó para escucharlo, seguramente se trataba de algún caso importante..

-¿Acaso piensas que soy un ogro, que no podría comprenderte?- dijo y ella lo miró entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Señor… yo…

-Eres mi mejor detective, Kate… y me interesa tu bienestar, hace un buen rato que no te veo bien y me preocupa…

-Yo… me imagino señor…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te daría unos días para relajarte?- dijo y Kate sintió que su cerebro se desconectaba. ¿Cómo sabía él eso? Castle…

-Capitán… yo le he pedido bastantes días libres este último tiempo, simplemente no quise presionarlo…

-Tienes tus tres días libres… y espero que los aproveches, Kate… realmente me importa que estés bien…

-¿Castle se lo pidió?

-Acabo de hablar con él… está bastante ilusionado de que te reúnas con él y créeme, yo también lo estoy…

-Señor…

-Tienes que salir adelante y ser feliz… tienes que poder hacerlo porque fuiste afortunada de encontrar a un hombre que sienta cosas tan profundas por ti… que tenga paciencia, que te espere y que te ame de la forma en que él te ama…

-Señor… yo…

-Estuve hablando mucho con él durante este tiempo y la verdad es que me hace feliz ver cuánto te ama…

Kate se mordió el labio, olvidándose de todo el enojo.

-Le agradezco sus palabras y el permiso…

-Ahora vete… tu avión sale en tres horas, tienes que presentarte en la mesa de entradas de la aerolínea, tienen tu pasaje reservado…

-¿En serio?- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Quiero que seas feliz…- dijo el Capitán y Kate estiró su mano y él la apretó con ternura…

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Kate llegaba apurada luego de haber empacado en un bolso sencillo, un par de vestidos, ropa cómoda y un traje de baño…

Trató de relajarse y escuchó música durante todo el viaje, estaba un poco ansiosa, pero se repetía para sus adentros que todo saldría bien y que quien la esperaba en ese lugar paradisíaco, era el hombre de su vida…

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto lo buscó, al principio no lo vio, pero luego divisó un enorme ramo de sus flores favoritas y lo vio sonriente, vestido con una camisa entreabierta y un par de pantalones claros, su semblante relajado, feliz…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque creyó que la rabia que tenía por la discusión que habían tenido no se le había pasado…

Cuando llegó hasta él se quedó estática, y él fue quien habló…

-Pudiste venir…- le dijo y ella se arrojó en sus brazos, el ramo cayó al suelo y las personas que estaban alrededor fueron testigos de la forma desesperada en que Kate lo besó, sin importarle nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

Una vez que el beso se interrumpió, por falta de oxígeno, ella lo miró sonriente y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Planeaste todo esto para traerme aquí?

-Tenía que reconquistarte…

-¿Quieres decir que no te invitaron a quedarte?

-No… yo contraté todo, casi me da un infarto cuando me dijiste que no vendrías…

-Es que… me avergonzaba seguir pidiéndole favores al Capitán…

-Es cierto… no lo había pensado… pero él accedió, es un buen tipo…

-Muy bueno…- dijo ella y volvió a besarlo.

Rick levantó el ramo y se lo entregó. Kate sonrió y se abrazó a él mientras caminaban, Rick llevaba cargado el bolso y ella las flores…

Se subieron a un taxi y él le fue mostrando diferentes lugares que conocía para que disfrutara de ese pequeño viaje…

* * *

Kate abrió la boca cuando llegaron al hotel, era un lugar bellísimo y bastante lujoso comparado con lo que ella se imaginaba…

Dejaron el bolso en la habitación y Rick la hizo cambiarse para poder disfrutar de la piscina…

-Creí que iríamos a la playa…

-Mañana… hoy estás cansada… además ya tengo reservado un lugar para cenar… no quiero que termines agotada… la idea aquí es disfrutar, todo lo que sea posible...- dijo y alzó las cejas.

La piscina era increíble y no estaba tan atestada de gente, la mayoría prefería ir a la playa…

Kate se quitó el vestido playero que llevaba y sintió la mirada intensa de él en su cuerpo. Lo disfrutó bastante, tanto que el cosquilleo que recorrió su piel apenas él la atrajo para abrazarla, casi le impide respirar…

Se sumergieron en la piscina y nadaron un rato… desde allí, y como hacía bastante calor, observaron el atardecer y se dieron un par de besos bastante intensos…

Al volver, él le dio espacio para que se duchara y se cambiara para ir a cenar. Estaba inquieto, quería que todo saliera perfecto…

Ella salió del baño con una bata anudada a la cintura y cuando él se preparaba para entrar a ducharse, ella lo detuvo… tomándolo del brazo...

-Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento un solo minuto de estar contigo y que de lo que sí me arrepiento es de no haber podido superar lo de…- dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron- bueno… eso… antes… lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir y has estado conmigo todo el tiempo… así que… gracias…

-Ahora que me dices todo esto, Kate… yo quiero que sepas que no podría haber sido de otra manera, porque desde que decidimos que nuestro amor valía la pena, yo decidí que estaré contigo hasta el último de mis días…

-Te amo, Rick…

-Yo también, tanto, tanto…- dijo él y luego de besar sus labios, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, teniendo la esperanza de que ella se sintiera mejor pronto…

* * *

 **Bueno, a ver si en ese lugar paradisíaco las cosas vuelven a la normalidad entre ellos y pueden por fin, disfrutar de la vida como se la merecen! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate entrelazó sus dedos con Rick para andar por el camino flanqueado de antorchas. La luna se reflejaba perfectamente sobre el mar calmo y Rick no pudo evitar suspirar contento, aliviado luego de tanto sufrimiento…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, observando cómo las luces de la pequeña ciudad, ajenas a lo que ellos hacían, los acompañaban.

Kate buscó el abrigo de él y lo abrazó, no porque tuviese frío, sino porque lo necesitaba cerca…

-Gracias…- murmuró sobre su piel, a la altura de su cuello y el la separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Durante mucho tiempo, todo lo que hice, desde que te conocí, fue para tratar de que notaras mi presencia, ¿sabes?

-Sin embargo yo la había notado desde el principio…- dijo ella y sonrió, casi con timidez.

-Pero lo disimulabas bastante…- le dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Es cierto… te tenía pánico… tan mujeriego… yo… no sabía si la atracción era real o solo porque yo no te daba oportunidad…

-Creo que al principio fue un poco de ambas…- admitió él- y luego, cuando me di cuenta de que era real, vino el desastroso timing… y todo se complicó…

-Y ahora…

-Ahora no pienso soltarte, detective… ahora que te tengo…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Ahora me tienes y yo a ti…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Dime algo, Kate…

-¿Mmm?- preguntó ella envuelta en su perfume.

-¿Tú crees que nosotros podríamos comenzar a proyectar nuestro futuro?

-¿Proyectar?

-Sí, así es… se que hasta ahora no has podido… pero estoy cansado de vivir solo el día a día… ya quiero hacer planes…

-Cuéntame…

-¿Los planes?

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió- dime…

-Pues…- dijo y la miró pensativo, no quería cometer errores que arruinaran ese momento- quiero que nos decidamos a estar juntos, frente a todos… que nos casemos, quizá no inmediatamente, pero que nos permitamos pensarlo… y Kate… quiero tener un hijo contigo…

-Pero…- dijo y él vio que le temblaba un poco el labio, con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza.

-Quiero que lo intentemos… yo estoy seguro de que saldrá bien, pero no tiene que ser una presión… ¿entiendes?

-Mmm-hmm- asintió ella en silencio.

-Bueno… ¿qué me dices?

Kate lo miró un momento y sonrió. Rick la observó expectante y cuando iba a hablar, ella lo interrumpió.

-Acepto…

-¿Aceptas?

-Esos planes… me parecen muy adecuados y quiero compartirlos contigo…

-¿También lo de estar juntos y decirlo?

-Sí… totalmente…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara para besar sus labios con dulzura.

* * *

Cuando el beso se interrumpió, él la miró a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Quieres seguir caminando?- le preguntó él luego de un rato.

-No quiero más preámbulos Rick… te necesito ahora mismo… te hice esperar demasiado y no quiero que suframos más…

-Kate…

-¿Podemos ir a la habitación?

Rick no dijo más nada, la abrazó para caminar y se dirigieron a la habitación…

Ella apretó su cuerpo contra el de él con ansiedad cuando Rick buscaba las llaves, nervioso, tan desesperado como ella y estuvieron un buen rato allí, besándose húmedamente mientras él trataba de concentrarse en poner la llave en la cerradura…

Al entrar, luego de cerrar la puerta, él la empujó contra la pared y la escuchó gemir…

-siento… lo siento…- le dijo entre besos, su pelvis rozándola exquisitamente.

Kate lo dejó hacer, avasallada por las sensaciones que le provocaba y también ansiosa por sentirlo cada vez más… luego de tanto esperar, de creer que su sensibilidad estaba muerta… o no funcionaba más…

Rick la tomó de los muslos y levantó su vestido hasta quitárselo y la miró con los ojos oscuros, al darse cuenta de que no llevaba sostén…

Kate lo miró provocativa y Rick se inclinó para darle atención a su pecho y la oyó suspirar primero y luego entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de él, mientras le murmuraba que no se detuviera…

Rick se quedó allí, testeando y estimulándola un buen rato y luego sus manos se deshicieron de su ropa interior y la llevó a la cama, para seguir acariciándola… primero con sus manos, luego con sus labios...

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás un buen rato después, sintiendo que su visión se nublaba por el placer… lo urgió a que se reuniera con ella mientras lo miraba quitarse la ropa y cuando quiso acordar, él estaba en ella, cálido, más grande de lo que lo recordaba, o quizá era el tiempo que hacía que ella no tenía relaciones sexuales…

Rick estableció un ritmo lento, casi agónico, pero parejo y cuando no la besaba, la miraba a los ojos, deleitado con su expresión de entrega total…

La sintió temblar en sus brazos y se dejó ir con ella, alcanzando el clímax mientras mordisqueaba su hombro para no gritar…

Kate lo miró y sonrió con placidez cuando pudieron desconectarse, ya más calmados y respirando como mayor normalidad…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que tapaban su frente.

-Muy bien, sí…- dijo ella en voz baja, satisfecha.

-Bien…- dijo él y la acomodó en sus brazos.

-Por un momento pensé que nunca podría volver a sentir esto…

-Hubiese sido muy triste… pero si ocurría no hubiera sido porque yo no lo seguí intentando…

-Lo sé… tú… tú eres todo, Rick… todo lo que una mujer puede aspirar a tener… lo eres todo para mí…

-Pues… esa es la intención… porque tú también eres todo para mí…

-Bien… qué suerte que hayamos podido superarlo…

-Mm-hmm…- dijo Rick aspirando el aroma de su cabello- y… volviendo al tema de los planes…

-Dime…

-¿Tú crees que podríamos comenzar mudándonos juntos? Definitivamente quiero decir… porque ya hemos convivido algún tiempo…

-¿Dónde?- preguntó ella y él sonrió.

-Donde quieras… ¿dónde te gustaría?

-No lo sé… tengo que reconocer que es más lindo tu loft… pero estoy algo encariñada con mi departamento… es bastante nuevo y me llevó mucho esfuerzo…

-Podemos conservarlo para hacer alguna escapada si se nos complica en el loft… ¿qué te parece?

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su torso y acarició su piel con sus dedos, suavemente…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella levantó la cabeza, que había apoyado a la altura de su corazón para escuchar sus latidos.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

-Kate…

-Dime…- sonrió ella al ver el gesto juguetón en sus rasgos.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-No… para nada…- dijo y volvió a besar su torso.

-Pues… qué bueno porque el pequeño Ricky…- dijo y gesticuló hacia abajo y ella deslizó su mano hasta testear el grado de estimulación que él tenía…

-No tan pequeño…- dijo y se sonrojó, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Crees que podrías ocuparte de…?- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y desapareció bajo las sábanas…

Rick cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios para luego sonreír…

-Ah…- suspiró- no me refería a eso pero… oh, Kate…- dijo y luego de un momento intento, sintió que ella se incorporaba y descendía sobre él hasta tomarlo por completo- eres increíblemente perfecta…

-No… no lo soy… y te debo mucho… mucha paciencia, mucho amor…

-El amor no se paga…

-Pero la paciencia sí… y creo que iré pagándote… de a poco…- dijo y comenzó a moverse…

Rick cerró los ojos un momento, complacido y se sintió pleno. Apostaba a que esa escapada les diera algo de oxígeno, esperanzas para seguir adelante y por lo visto, ya estaban en carrera, otra vez…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que esto va cada vez mejor... veremos como sigue y si termina en el próximo! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Los últimos días en México fueron de ensueño, Kate y Rick se pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, disfrutando de esa nueva relación, más relajada, más sana que descubrieron que podían disfrutar…

Llegó el momento de volver y los encontró en su mejor momento, por lo que no fue difícil para ellos compartirlo, aunque la mayoría lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba…

Josh se comunicó una vez más con Kate, quería despedirse, se radicaría en América del Sur, lo habían nombrado jefe de un proyecto para construir hospitales en las zonas más pobres del continente… Kate lo trató bien, le deseó suerte y le confirmó que seguía su relación con Rick y que era muy feliz a su lado…

Pasaron dos meses casi idílicos entre ellos. Rick prácticamente vivía con ella en su departamento y Kate, sin alejarse del trabajo, cumplía con su horario, hacía todo de la mejor forma, para luego encerrarse con él y olvidarse del mundo, como habían acordado que sería…

Una tarde de otoño, unos días después del cumpleaños de Kate, Rick le ofreció salir a comer, para despejarse un poco luego de un caso complicado y ella le pidió quedarse.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Pasó algo que no sé?- le preguntó él preocupado.

-No, no… no te preocupes, es solo que estoy un poco cansada y prefiero quedarme… pero si tú quieres salir con los chicos, o hacer algo por tu cuenta…- le dijo ella que se había dejado caer en el sillón.

-¿Me estás echando, detective?

-Ya basta, Castle… parece que tienes ganas de discutir…

-Mientras luego haya reconciliación…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Bien… si quieres podemos pedir algo de comida… o cocinar algo…- le dijo ella y desvió la mirada. Rick se dio cuenta, algo sucedía, algo que ella no le estaba diciendo.

-Como quieras… Kate…- dijo él achicando los ojos- ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

-Nada importante… no te preocupes…

-Si tiene que ver contigo y con tu tranquilidad… la cual veo que no tienes, no plenamente… entonces sí es importante…

Kate se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y lo miró…

-Es que… tengo un atraso…- dijo y Rick abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Un atraso? ¿Mucho?

-Bueno… tú sabes que este último tiempo no fui muy regular… digamos que… una semana…

-Una semana…- repitió Rick- eso es bastante… ¿te harás un test?

-De hecho… lo compré hoy… no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo…- dijo y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Bueno… hagámoslo… ¿qué te parece?- le dijo él frotando sus manos, algo nervioso.

-Rick…

-Kate… sin presiones… tienes un atraso, es normal que corrobores si no hay… embarazo…

-Bien…- dijo y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomando su mano con suavidad…

Kate caminó despacio hacia la habitación y tomó el paquete que había comprado en la farmacia…

-Yo… te esperaré aquí…- dijo él y sonrió, su cara algo transfigurada por el nerviosismo…

-Sí…- dijo ella en voz baja y lo miró una vez más, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras preparaba todo. No tenía por qué pasar lo mismo que la vez anterior. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que sería positivo, pero si era así, había mucho en qué pensar y sobre todo, tenía que estar lo más tranquila posible…

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde salió y Rick la esperaba allí, no se había movido de su lugar y Kate trató de sonreír.

-Hay que esperar un poco…- dijo y se zambulló en sus brazos.

-Yo solo quiero que estés bien…- le dijo él al oído y ella se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé y no puedo mentirte, tengo bastante miedo de que todo lo que sucedió se repita y…

-Eso no pasará… pero primero lo primero… Kate… si da positivo, iremos al médico…

-Por supuesto…

-Y cuando salgamos del médico, nos casaremos…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-No creo que valga la pena que te explique por qué…

-Bueno…- dijo ella buscando algún tipo de argumento.

-Nos amamos, estamos muy bien juntos… ¿para qué seguir esperando?

-Es cierto… pero no quiero que tapemos nuestros nervios con esto…

-Mírame, Kate… todo va a salir bien…- le dijo acariciando su cara.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y sintió algunas lágrimas- porque tú estás a mi lado…

Rick besó sus labios con ternura y luego la tomó de la mano y entraron al baño. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar enseguida. Él fue quien primero se animó a inclinarse y levantó la tira reactiva.

No dijo nada, ella miró la tira y abrió la boca. Se abrazaron casi con desesperación y lloraron un buen rato…

* * *

Al día siguiente, cumplieron su promesa y fueron a ver al médico. Él se encargó de calmarlos y darles unos cuantos estudios para que se quedaran tranquilos…

Decidieron guardar el secreto, al menos hasta que pasaran un par de semanas más.

En la semana 10, con todo marchando bien y ya más relajados, se lo contaron en una cena a la familia y a los amigos, y también les anunciaron su casamiento…

La ceremonia fue muy íntima, decidieron hacerla en los Hamptons, adonde se habían escapado cada vez que habían podido para relajarse, olvidarse del trabajo y entregarse uno al otro en cuerpo y alma…

Kate se acurrucó en los brazos de Rick, habían estado un buen rato en silencio, luego de hacer el amor, de alguna manera habiendo consumado su matrimonio y a lo lejos pudieron escuchar el sonido de las olas…

-¿Tú crees que estaremos bien?

-Señora Castle…- dijo él y giró su cuerpo para mirarla- ten confianza en mí…

-Tengo confianza ciega…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, era imposible que estuviese más enamorada de quien ahora se había convertido en su marido- pero todavía faltan como cuatro meses…

-Y cada día está más hermosa…- dijo él y sonrió, deslizando una mano hacia abajo… acariciando su abdomen…

-Ah… no mientas… estoy cada día más gorda…

-Tienes las medidas perfectas…- dijo sin dejar de acariciar su vientre- Jeremy hace que cada día estés mejor…

-Jeremy…- jadeó Kate y apoyó su mano sobre la de él- insistes con ese nombre…

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, por supuesto… no lo había tenido en cuenta… mientras no sea Cosmo…

-¿Qué tienes en contra de ese nombre?

-En primer lugar… seré suave… no me gusta… y en segundo lugar, ese era el nombre que hubiera tenido Alexis, lo que significa que también era el elegido de Meredith…- dijo e hizo cara de disgusto.

-En eso tienes razón… Jeremy ¿entonces?

-De acuerdo…- dijo y sonrió.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sus manos reunidas sobre el vientre de ella…

-Me haces muy feliz ¿sabes?- le dijo ella y él la miró a los ojos con amor.

-Tú también… infinitamente feliz… tú y Jeremy…- le dijo y la apretó en sus brazos, consciente de que todos los problemas habían quedado atrás, y aunque venía un momento igual de emocionante como de complicado, que era el parto, Rick estaba seguro de que sería el momento que los uniría para siempre…

* * *

 **Bueno, por supuesto que habrá epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo. Ya estoy planeando más historias nuevas, así que, pronto sabrán de mí! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Bienvenidos al epílogo de esta historia. Tengo que reconocer que varias veces cambió de sentido a lo largo del tiempo en que la escribí. La idea que tenía al principio era muy distinta pero sin embargo estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado y veo que por los comentarios, ustedes también...**

 **Quiero disculparme también por la irregularidad en mis actualizaciones, realmente no estoy pasando por un momento con problemas graves, pero el cansancio mental a veces no ayuda, sin embargo, estoy agradecida de que la inspiración no me abandone, aunque tenga que correrla a veces durante kilómetros para alcanzarla, jaja!**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten de este último capítulo y sepan que ya estoy escribiendo una nueva historia y siguen las ideas! Ya falta poco para que comience la próxima temporada, espero haber ayudado a que el tiempo pasara más rápido! Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Epílogo**

Jeremy nació una noche de verano en la que Rick caminaba por las paredes porque sabía que no se demoraría más… hacía días que Kate estaba con algunas contracciones, pero, increíblemente, ella era quien estaba calmada y él, casi histérico…

Él trató de acompañarla en todo momento, pero cuando le comunicaron que intentarían una cesárea porque no había suficiente dilatación, Rick tuvo que quedarse un poco al margen, aunque se mantuvo lo más cerca posible.

Martha, Alexis y Lanie esperaban afuera, los chicos tuvieron que trabajar, pero torturaron con llamados a las tres mujeres, que ya no los soportaban más…

Cuando Rick escuchó el llanto de su hijo y le permitieron acceder para verlos a él y Kate, sintió una felicidad infinita.

Kate sonrió casi sin fuerzas, estaba algo adormilada por la epidural y el esfuerzo previo a la decisión de que sería una cesárea…

Rick tomó en sus manos a su hijo, envuelto en una manta y se lo acercó a Kate, que lo miró sonriente, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aquí está Jeremy…- dijo Rick en voz baja, perdido en las facciones del pequeño.

-Pesó casi cuatro kilos…- jadeó Kate.

-Era muy grandote para nacer por parto normal…

-Quizá yo soy muy pequeña… algo de eso dijo el médico…

-Puede ser... pero ya pasó, él está aquí con nosotros…

-Es precioso…

-Igual a ti…- dijo Rick y besó su frente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al niño un momento, que parecía estar haciendo gestos todo el tiempo.

* * *

Se quedaron tres noches en el sanatorio, más que nada para que Kate se recuperara. La primera noche se quedó Lanie, Rick estaba extenuado con los nervios y tenía miedo de dormirse y no poder ayudarla.

La médica se pasó la noche en vela mirando a su futuro ahijado, y cuidando los sueños de su amiga…

Solo la despertó cuando Jeremy, con pulmones de acero, se despertaba llorando, buscando su alimento…

Las otras dos noches se quedó Rick, que tenía una sonrisa instalada en sus facciones. Kate hablaba poco, por recomendación del médico, sabían que se sentiría muy molesta luego…

Cuando dejaron el sanatorio, se instalaron en el loft y tanto Martha como Alexis se organizaron para ayudar a Kate los primeros días…

La ayudaron a ella y a Rick comprándole ropa, juguetes que recién usaría e años y hasta llegaron a discutir por ver quién cambiaba o hacía dormir al niño cuando Kate, extenuada, se quedaba dormida primero…

Cuando Jeremy cumplió un año, Kate decidió que se alejaría de las calles para poder tener una perspectiva más tranquila en el trabajo. A Rick le iba bien con sus novelas gráficas, pero aunque ambos extrañaban sus días juntos resolviendo crímenes, supieron que era mejor mantenerse seguros, sanos para criar a su pequeño…

* * *

Jeremy había entrado recién al Jardín de Infantes cuando Kate le dio la noticia a Rick de que volverían a ser padres, ella le había propuesto tener otro bebé… pero como Rick había planeado una gira por varias ciudades del país, él le había pedido que pospusieran el "evento"…

Pero Kate estaba demasiado ansiosa y como suele decirse, cuando las mujeres toman la decisión de quedar embarazadas, no hay nada que las haga cambiar de opinión, y lo que es mejor aún, se salen con la suya…

Allison nació durante la primavera, y aunque su hermano se puso un poco celoso y algo rebelde con su llegada, Rick y Kate hicieron lo posible por demostrarle que su amor por él seguía intacto…

Un par de años más tarde, les surgió la oportunidad de mudarse a otra ciudad. Una importante editorial los quiso contratar para escribir un libro juntos… una novela que de alguna forma contara cual había sido su vida, y aunque no era una autobiografía, ellos pusieron mucho de su experiencia propia…

Se hicieron muy conocidos, más allá de la popularidad que tenía Rick en el ámbito literario, por escribir novelas de misterio y romance y terminaron viviendo en una hermosa casa, en las afueras de San Francisco.

Por supuesto que seguían en contacto con los chicos de la doce, sus viejos compañeros de trabajo que tanto habían compartido con ellos e incluso se visitaban cada tanto…

Al cumplir 10 años de casados, Rick le obsequió a Kate un hermoso viaje en crucero en donde volvieron a revivir esos momentos intensos, llenos de pasión que tanto habían disfrutado al comienzo de su relación…

No era que no tuvieran encuentros íntimos, pero la rutina, los hijos y la vida misma hacía que fueran más esporádicos y la oportunidad de estar solos, en un marco tan romántico y con todo el tiempo del mundo los ayudó mucho a revivir ese fuego que todavía existía entre ellos…

* * *

Hubo algunas crisis en la pareja, ambos eran bastante celosos de su relación, pero cuando Kate casi cumplía 40 años, les sorprendió la noticia de que volverían a ser padres…

Todavía estaban sorprendidos cuando recibieron a Thomas, su tercer hijo y desde allí, las crisis terminaron, había demasiado trabajo y la realidad era que se sentían plenos, felices…

Hoy en día, Kate sigue colaborando con la policía, pero desde un lugar mucho más tranquilo y profesional, Rick, por supuesto, sigue escribiendo y cada tanto se sorprende cuando sus libros se convierten en best sellers. Tienen a sus hijos grandes, sanos y muy parecidos a ellos… y también tienen dos nietos, Benjamín y Rose, hijos de Alexis…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, es difícil escribir una historia sin repetirse, sobre todo cuando son tantas! Pero sin embargo, espero haberle dado aunque sea un toque particular, para diferenciarla de las otras... nos vemos en las demás! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
